Someday, I'll remember us
by Chrome83
Summary: C'était une histoire un peu absurde. Celle des vies de personnes différentes mais malgré tout réunies par le destin. Un chef d'entreprise à l'autorité glaçante, une journaliste au grand cœur, un basketteur un brin vulgaire, un NEET un peu perdu, un barman enjoué, un chirurgien renommé, un mannequin brisé. Et peu importe combien ils pourraient souhaiter le contraire, ils sont liés.
1. Prologue

_Hey hey heeeeey !_

 _Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fan fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

 _Je tiens à prévenir tout de suite que ce projet me sert principalement de « anti syndrome de la page blanche ». Comprenez par là que je l'écris pour essayer de me débarrasser de mes pannes d'inspirations, car elle m'inspire beaucoup et que j'ai pour l'instant beaucoup de facilité à l'écrire._

 _De ce fait, je ne garantis absolument pas une publication régulière, quand bien même j'essayerai d'updater le plus souvent possible, car ce n'est pas un de mes projets « principaux ». Sachez cependant que tant que je ne l'aurai pas dit clairement, **je ne l'abandonnerai pas**. Les chapitres pourront juste mettre parfois un peu de temps à arriver._

 _Ainsi, comme cette fiction va me servir de défouloir, il y aura tout ce que j'aime dedans à savoir du fluff et de l'angst principalement, parfois de façon assez exagérée (selon votre point de vue) alors j'espère que ça ne vous dégoûtera pas. Je ne l'écris pas pour me prendre la tête mais au contraire pour me détendre. Du coup, il y aura quelques clichés, quelques trucs qui n'arriveraient jamais dans la vraie vie, etc. Mais bon, voilà, c'est parce que j'écrirai vraiment sans me prendre la tête. Après, ça veut pas dire que ce sera mauvais hein ! (pitié partez pas !)_

 _Je fais en sorte de garder les personnages in-character mais ça, encore une fois, ça dépend du point de vue. Je suppose qu'on a tous une vision plus ou moins différente de chaque personnage alors bon. Et il faut aussi garder à l'esprit qu'ici, les personnages ont aux alentours de 25 ans, ce ne sont plus des adolescents comme dans le manga, alors leur caractère a pu un peu changer et évoluer._

 _Voilà voilà, c'est tout._

 _Oh et encore une chose : ne vous attachez à aucun couple~ (mouahahaha)_

* * *

 **Someday I'll remember us**

 _PROLOGUE_ –

Tokyo, la capitale japonaise, est une ville immense à la population de plus de 13 million d'habitants. Chaque jour, les rues fourmillent de gens pressés qui se croisent sans se voir, se bousculent ou parfois échangent un sourire de courtoisie. Chacune de ces 13 million de personnes a une vie que les autres ne connaissent pas. Certains mènent une existence calme et routinière, et d'autres ont un quotidien déchaîné ou sulfureux. Chacun mène sa propre vie. Certains la savourent, d'autres la supportent avec difficulté.

Chaque histoire est différente mais parfois, elles peuvent interagir les unes avec les autres. Dans ces 13 million de personnes, certaines se croiseront une fois et ne se reverront ensuite plus jamais. Mais d'autres vies s'accrocheront et seront alors liées. Des romances, des amitiés, des relations de haine ou de conflit. Tout peut se créer entre ces êtres bataillant pour leur survie. Au milieu de ces 13 million de personnes vivent ces êtres dont les vies seront entrelacées pour toujours.

Un chef d'entreprise à l'autorité glaçante, une journaliste au grand cœur, un basketteur un brin vulgaire, un garçon un peu perdu qui ne trouve pas de travail, un barman enjoué, un chirurgien renommé, un mannequin brisé. Toutes ces vies si différentes qui pourtant seront amenées à se rencontrer d'une manière ou d'une autre, car toutes ces vies sont liées par le fil du destin.

Ces êtres connaîtront des bonheurs fabuleux et des douleurs si grandes qu'elles feront voler en éclat leur univers. Ils s'aimeront et se haïront, ils auront pitié, ils inspireront la pitié. Ils renaîtront de leurs cendres mais ne seront jamais à l'abri d'une autre brûlure.

La vie n'est qu'une longue succession de débuts et de fins qui s'enchaînent, se superposent et s'entrecroisent. Il y a des débuts heureux, d'autres malheureux. Il y a des fins douloureuses, d'autres bénéfiques. La vie est faite de beaucoup de choses. De joies, de peines, de doutes, de terreur, de désespoir, de douceur, de larmes, de rires. L'homme est comme ça. Il nait et dès lors passe une existence à se débattre, à voler haut et à tomber durement, à retrouver ses ailes avant de se les faire arracher de nouveau, ou d'atteindre un refuge pour les préserver.

La vie est faite de hauts et de bas. Elle est un combat perpétuel contre soi-même et contre les autres. La vie est difficile, mais c'est aussi ce qui l'a toujours rendue belle. Dans cette vie qu'est la leur, chacun mène son propre combat. Mais les vies de ces êtres sont enchevêtrées les unes aux autres, et peu importe combien ils pourraient souhaiter qu'il en soit autrement, leurs existences sont liées. Probablement à jamais.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Bon, ce n'est qu'un prologue (et un court en plus) mais n'ayez crainte, je publie le chapitre 1 en même temps (que je suis altruiste)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a intrigués en tout cas !_

 _A part ça, je tiens à faire appel à vous. Laissez-moi vous exposer mon problème : il y a quelques temps (ça doit faire au moins un an omg que le temps passe vite...) j'avais commencé à lire une fan fiction absolument fabuleuse sur knb... qui a disparue. Elle s'appelait Breaking Hearts et il y avait 5 chapitres à l'époque, mais elle n'était pas terminée._

 _Cette fan fiction... était trop bien. Elle entrait sans l'ombre d'un doute dans mon top 5 de toutes les fics que j'ai lu (et j'en ai lu un bon paquet). Elle était belle, bien écrite, émouvante, triste, elle prenait aux tripes. Je ressortais de chaque chapitre déprimée pendant une semaine, mais j'adorais ça ! Franchement, elle était trop bien._

 _Mais elle a disparue. Impossible de la retrouver. Alors je fais appel à vous : si vous avez lu cette fiction aussi, si vous savez si elle est publiée ailleurs, ou si vous savez qui en était l'auteur, **s'il vous plaît** dites le moi. Je **dois** la retrouver. J'en ai besoin. C'est vital. _

_Genre l'histoire commençait sur Midorima qui était médecin et qui annonçait à Himuro et Murasakibara que leur fils qu'ils avaient adopté était mort (ouais c'était vraiment une fic hyper joyeuse) et puis c'était trop triste, et puis y'avait Momoi qui sortait avec Akashi et qui se disputait avec Aomine à cause de ça, et puis à un moment, Takao était admit à l'hopital de Midorima (sauf qu'il avait disparu au lycée sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles) et Midorima est trop choqué de le revoir et tout. ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi pleaaaase ! J'ai surnommé cette fic "la fan fiction perdue" et c'est à elle que je dédie cette fic, avec l'espoir de la retrouver un jour._

 _Bref ! Sur ce, à tout de suite pour le chapitre 1 !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1** – _Bros in crime_

"Ok, rappelle-moi encore une fois ce qu'on fout ici."

"M'oblige pas à le répéter encore, tu le sais très bien."

"T'es conscient que si on s'fait pincer on va avoir de sérieux ennuis ?"

"Me dis pas que tu flippes maintenant ! Tu peux plus faire marche arrière, t'es embarqué dedans avec moi !"

"Putain de merde."

Deux silhouettes se découpaient dans la nuit, leurs ombres s'étirant à la lumière jaune des réverbères alors qu'ils longeaient la rue déserte. Les deux statures imposantes étaient recouvertes de noir. Pantalon, veste, bonnet. Ils filaient en silence dans la nuit froide. Le premier avançait d'un pas déterminé, mais le second n'avait de cesse de lancer des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Le premier finit par s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble, et l'autre manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il lâcha un juron. Le premier sortit un pass magnétique de sa poche et il le passa devant le détecteur. Un voyant vert s'alluma et un clic se fit entendre pour indiquer que la porte était déverrouillée. Le premier la poussa et entra dans le hall. Le second vérifia une dernière fois la rue avant de s'engouffrer à sa suite à l'intérieur.

"J'te jure, j'le sens trop pas ce coup-là !", grogna-t-il en suivant son comparse dans l'escalier.

L'autre s'arrêta au milieu de la volée de marches pour se retourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés et un air agacé sur le visage. "Tu m'as promis de m'aider alors arrête de faire la chochotte et ferme-là un peu ! Elle est pas chez elle je t'ai dis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive !?"

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le vexer dans son amour propre et il ne discuta pas plus. Il hocha simplement la tête, rassemblant sa bonne volonté, et ils continuèrent leur ascension.

En arrivant au troisième étage, ils sortirent de la cage d'escalier et s'avancèrent vers la porte d'un appartement. Celui qui marchait toujours en tête récupéra une clé dans sa poche et il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien ne bougea autour d'eux, et tout ce qui troublait le silence était leurs respirations rendues un peu saccadées par l'adrénaline. Finalement, il glissa le petit objet métallique dans la serrure et la fit tourner. Il baissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit en silence. Il tâtonna une seconde pour trouver l'interrupteur mais une fois qu'il l'eut enclenché, la lumière plut dans la pièce, les éblouissant au passage.

Ils firent quelques pas dans l'appartement et prirent soin de refermer la porte derrière eux. Une fois seulement qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pourrait plus les voir, le deuxième homme enleva son bonnet noir en soupirant lourdement, et il glissa une main dans sa courte tignasse bleu nuit. L'autre fit de même, révélant des mèches rouges. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire retroussa les lèvres de celui aux cheveux feu.

"Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué !", dit-il joyeusement.

"Ouais bah vaut quand même mieux pas trop traîner ici. Elle pourrait rentrer ! "

Le premier pouffa en se laissant choir sur le canapé, "Elle est en séminaire pendant deux jours dans un hôtel de Shinjuku, elle rentrera pas. "

Devant l'air peu rassuré de son ami, le roux eut un rire moqueur et il le dévisagea, "Si j'avais su que ça te ferait flipper à ce point, j't'aurais pas demandé de venir avec moi. Je te croyais plus... couillu. "

Celui aux cheveux bleus lui envoya le regard le plus mauvais qu'il avait en réserve et il grinça des dents en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, "J'ai une image médiatique à protéger j'te rappelle. Si on apprend que je me suis introduit par effraction chez quelqu'un, ça va faire scandale. "

"Mais on s'fera pas prendre j'te dis ! ", le premier se leva du divan et pénétra dans la cuisine, "Tu veux une bière ? "

"Bordel Kagami, récupère juste tes putain d'affaires et on s'barre d'ici ! ", gronda l'autre, et il entendit soupirer depuis la pièce adjacente.

Kagami réapparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une canette de bière à la main, et il en bu une gorgée en fixant son homologue comme pour le défier, "T'es vraiment pas drôle ce soir Aomine. "

"J'suis pas venu pour m'amuser. "

"Rabat-joie" Kagami porta une nouvelle fois la canette à sa bouche et il adressa une œillade à son camarade, un sourire en coin ourlant sa bouche, "On s'envoi en l'air dans son pieu ? "

Aomine manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant cette proposition, "Quoi ?! ", s'énerva-t-il.

Kagami ricana, "J'suis sûr qu'elle en a chevauché plus d'un dedans depuis qu'elle m'a plaqué, j'peux bien me venger ! "

"Je baiserai jamais avec toi, même pour tout l'or du monde.", Gronda Aomine avec une moue répugnée.

"Moi non plus. Heureusement j'suis pas désespéré à ce point là", Kagami vanna en envoyant la canette à présent vide dans l'évier de la cuisine avec précision.

Daiki soupira, "Bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin faire ce pour quoi on est venus ici ? J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi."

"Ouais, ouais. Viens avec moi." Kagami entraîna son ami dans une autre pièce qui s'avéra être une chambre rangée au millimètre près. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, "Toujours aussi maniaque hein. Quelle timbrée."

"J'te rappelle que t'es sorti avec cette timbrée pendant presque 6 mois."

Le rouge haussa les épaules. "Et alors ? Elle en est pas moins timbrée pour autant."

Aomine roula des yeux. Kagami ouvrit en grand le placard et y plongea la tête, vraisemblablement à la recherche de quelque chose. Le basané, lui, entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs d'une commode un à un, soulevant les vêtements rangés dans chacun.

"Putain où est-ce qu'elle les a foutus !?", pestait Taiga en balançant des vestes et des sacs à main sur le sol de la chambre. Aomine soupira. A ce rythme là, ça allait être long. Sans compter que, si ça se trouve, ils cherchaient pour rien. Il ne dit rien et continua son exploration des tiroirs en écoutant son ami grogner et jurer à demi-voix.

Cependant, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre à grand fracas se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement et les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent vivement. Ils entendirent une voix forte qui les fit se figer : "Police !".

Une demi-seconde plus tard, avant qu'ils n'aient même eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, deux policiers entraient dans la chambre, leurs armes toujours rangées, mais la main posée dessus tout de même. Ils levèrent les mains par réflexe pour montrer qu'ils se rendaient. Les officiers s'approchèrent alors d'eux et leur passèrent les menottes.

"On vous arrête pour cambriolage.", dit calmement l'un des officiers.

"Woh, cambriolage ? Sérieux ? On était pas en train de cambrioler cette piaule !", tenta de se défendre Aomine.

"Ça en a pourtant tout l'air.", fit remarquer le second policier en avisant les vêtements jetés au sol. Il poussa ensuite Kagami hors de la chambre, suivit de son comparse et du bleuté. Ce dernier rugissait comme un fauve, ordonnant qu'on le laisse partir, qu'il n'était pas un cambrioleur, mais les agents ne voulurent rien savoir et le deux amis finirent assis sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture de police.

Daiki lança un regard meurtrier au roux, "Alors là, tu m'en dois une très grosse."

* * *

"Aomine."

Silence.

"Aomine ! Oi, Daiki !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"... J'suis désolé. Je pensait vraiment qu'on se ferait pas prendre."

"Ouais, sauf qu'on s'est fait prendre et que maintenant, on est en taule par ta faute ! Si seulement tu m'avais écouté et qu'on n'avait pas perdu de temps, ça aurait pu marcher. Mais nan, il a fallu que tu traînes !"

Kagami baissa la tête, honteux. Il savait tout ça, et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Mais il avait eu tellement confiance en lui, il ne pensait vraiment pas que la police débarquerait. Pourtant, il avait tout prévu. Un voisin avait dû les voir. Ou même juste les entendre, et il avait appelé la police. Et maintenant, ils étaient ici. Et ce petit délit allait sûrement coûter cher à Daiki.

"J'suis vraiment désolé. Mais pour ton information, on n'est pas en prison mais en garde à vue. Il y a une grande différence."

"Enfoiré !", Aomine se jeta sur son ami et le saisit par le col de son t-shirt, approchant son visage du sien et plongeant son regard plein de colère dans le sien, "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de la différence entre les deux ? Tout ce qui importe c'est que ce sera inscrit dans mon casier et que ça craint !"

Kagami essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, mais comme ils étaient de force à peu près égale, il peinait. Cependant, Daiki finit par le libérer de lui-même et il se laissa tomber à coté de lui sur le lit en poussant un long soupire de désespoir, laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur.

"Mec, j'te déteste.", souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

"Je sais." Kagami sourit un peu amèrement, "Vraiment désolé."

"Kagami et Aomine", la voix d'un policier résonna tout près d'eux et ils tournèrent la tête vers la grille de la cellule de garde à vue comme un seul homme. Un agent se tenait là, un trousseau de clés à la main, "Quelqu'un est venu payer votre caution, vous êtes libres pour le moment."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil. Bien qu'ils ne le relevèrent pas, le 'pour le moment' ne leur avait pas échappé, et ils savaient que cette histoire n'était pas encore finie. Mais pour le moment ils ne voulaient pas s'en formaliser. Ils avaient juste envie de quitter cet endroit, même s'ils allaient se faire sérieusement sermonner par la personne qu'ils avaient appelée à leur rescousse.

L'agent ouvrit la porte de la cellule et ils en sortirent, puis ils le suivirent jusqu'à une autre pièce du poste de police. Dès qu'ils y pénétrèrent, une personne qui était assise sur une banquette se leva et vint vers eux avec un regard plein de colère.

"Je vais vous tuer tous les deux !", menaça-t-elle d'une voix vibrante, et les deux garçons eurent un léger mouvement de recul.

"Désolé", dirent-ils d'une même voix.

"Ah oui, ça pour être désolés, vous pouvez être désolés ! Vous avez idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Je suis supposée aller travailler dans moins de trois heures, et je dormais depuis deux heures à peine quand vous m'avez appelée !"

"Satsu...", tenta Aomine d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

"Ferme-là Ahomine !", rugit la jeune femme sans le laisser s'exprimer, "J'ai payé votre caution alors maintenant vous venez avec moi, on a des choses à se dire."

Elle les dépassa pour sortir de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Aomine et Kagami se regardèrent. Ils allaient vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Même le policier qui les avait sortis de leur cellule avait l'air de compatir pour eux. Momoi était une personne très gentille et bienveillante, mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer vraiment intimidante. En particulier lorsque l'on dérangeait son sommeil. Et effectivement, le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage et que ses vêtements consistaient en un survêtement de sport laissaient clairement deviner qu'elle avait été arrachée des bras de Morphée et s'était dépêchée de venir ici.

Ils la suivirent hors du poste de police et jusqu'à sa voiture qu'elle avait garée au bord du trottoir. Mal garée soit dit en passant. Elle avait dû arriver comme une furie sans prendre le temps de faire un créneau correct. Ils montèrent à l'arrière et Satsuki prit le volant avant de s'engager sur la route.

Le trajet fut très silencieux et très tendu. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulait vraiment parler alors ils se contentaient de regarder la route défiler sous leurs yeux. Kagami lança un coup d'œil à son portable qu'il avait pu récupérer juste avant de quitter le poste. L'horloge digitale de l'appareil affichait 4h05 du matin. Ils étaient restés en détention pendant presque quatre heures.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement. Il était situé à Ikebukuro, dans un immeuble assez luxueux, très grand et très lumineux la journée grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui couvrait presque tout un pan de mur du salon. La décoration était assez sobre et épurée, moderne et chic, mais des cadres photo et quelques bouquets de fleurs ça et là apportaient une touche personnelle et plus chaleureuse au décor.

Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée et Momoi leur désigna ensuite le grand canapé d'angle en tissus taupe du doigt. "Assis", ordonna-t-elle durement. Ils s'exécutèrent à contre cœur. La jeune femme resta debout devant eux, les bras croisés et les toisant d'un œil instigateur, "J'attends."

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, "T'attends quoi ? ", demanda Daiki

"Des explications !"

"Oh. Kagami, à toi l'honneur."

Le rouge maugréa, mais il savait que c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de tout raconter. Après tout, ça avait été son idée, c'était sa faute. "On n'est pas rentrés dans cet appart pour le cambrioler.", commença-t-il.

"Tu m'en diras tant." Momoi roula des yeux.

"C'est la vérité !", s'offusqua Kagami, "C'est chez mon ex. Elle a toujours quelques affaires à moi, mais comme elle refuse de me parler et qu'elle ne répond ni à mes messages ni à mes appels, j'ai pas pu lui demander de me les rendre. Alors j'ai voulu aller les récupérer moi-même."

Satsuki ne répliqua rien, se contentant de le fixer avec colère. Cela le mit mal à l'aise et il baissa piteusement la tête. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant qu'elle ne soupire lourdement en se détendant enfin.

"Franchement, quels abrutis vous faites. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Même si vous ne vous êtes pas introduits dans cet appartement pour le cambrioler, ça reste une violation de domicile. Vous risquez une lourde amande et même de la prison !", elle se tourna vers Aomine, son regard se faisant plus doux et profondément triste, "Avec ça dans ton casier judiciaire, tu-"

"Je sais.", la coupa-t-il en serrant les poings, "Je pourrais perdre mon sponsor."

"Oh, Dai-chan...", elle s'assit à coté de lui et passa un bras autour de son cou, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule, "Si seulement vous n'aviez pas été si stupides."

"Merci pour ton soutien Satsuki.", ironisa le basané avec un sourire amer.

La jeune femme se redressa, "Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous disent les choses comme elles sont. Ecoutez, je connais un bon avocat qui accepterait de vous représenter. C'est un ami à moi. On verra si on peut trouver un arrangement et puis... je parlerai de ça à Seijuro. Il pourra peut-être trouver une solution."

Aomine haussa un sourcil, "Tu crois qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ?"

Elle dessina un sourire mystérieux, "Il a le bras long tu sais."

"D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là ?", demanda Kagami avec curiosité.

Momoi secoua la tête, "Il est à New York pour affaires. Il ne rentre qu'en début de semaine prochaine."

"Je vois. En tout cas, merci d'être venue nous chercher. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça n'arrivera plus jamais."

"Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que cela ne se reproduisent plus ! Je ne vous demanderai pas de me rembourser la caution cette fois mais si ça devait arriver encore, soyez sûre que je vous laisserai croupir en garde à vue plus de quatre heures, et que vous me devrez le double de la caution, c'est clair ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient comprit la leçon et s'étaient personnellement promis qu'ils n'entreraient plus jamais chez quelqu'un sans autorisation.

"Bien, ceci dit, j'aimerais bien retourner me coucher et profiter de l'heure de sommeil qu'il me reste avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Vous pouvez prendre la chambre d'ami et rentrer chez vous quand il fera jour. Bonne nuit.", et sur ces mots, la rose entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, "On s'en sort plutôt bien", fit remarquer Kagami.

"Parle pour toi.", grogna Aomine en retour.

"T'inquiète pas", Taiga posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, "Akashi trouvera une solution et la presse n'en saura rien. Pas plus que ton sponsor ou la ligue."

"Ouais, à supposer qu'il accepte. Ce type me déteste.", marmonna le basané.

"Mais nan il ne te déteste pas ! ", pouffa le roux.

"J'te jure que si ! Tu te souviens quand il a malencontreusement renversé du vin rouge sur a chemise blanche au nouvel an !"

"C'était qu'un accident ! T'es parano mon pauvre", rit encore Kagami.

"Non ! Ce type ne fait jamais aucune maladresse en temps normal ! Il n'a fait exprès je te dis ! Le pressing m'a coûté une fortune et la tache est toujours visible !"

"C'était peut-être aussi parce que juste avant, tu avais renversé de la sauce sur son costume beige offert par Momoi. A charge de revanche. Mais il ne te déteste pas. Réfléchis, Momoi ne sortirait pas avec un type qui a son meilleur ami en horreur."

"Ouais, si tu l'dis.", il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, "J'vais m'pieuter."

"Eh attend, ça veut dire que je dois dormir sur le canapé !?", s'étrangla Kagami.

"Exactement. A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dans le même lit que moi."

Kagami grimaça, "Non merci."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit."

Une autre porte se referma et Kagami se retrouva seul dans l'immense pièce à vivre. Il soupira. Il avait envie de fumer. Il récupéra son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste et sortit sur le balcon. D'ici, la vue sur la ville était imprenable. Il alluma sa cigarette, tira une grande bouffée, puis il souffla la fumée par la bouche. Elle s'éleva en larges volutes dans la nuit noire et se dispersa doucement au gré d'une légère brise. On était en février et il faisait froid, mais il se sentait pourtant étrangement bien alors qu'il ne portait pas de veste.

Quelle soirée il venait de passer ! Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir entraîné Aomine là-dedans. Après tout Daiki était un athlète de haut niveau, membre de l'équipe de basketball nationale, et il avait une réputation à tenir ainsi que des sponsors avec lesquels il devait honorer ses contrats. Ce genre d'affaire ne plairait pas, c'était sûr. Mais si Akashi pouvait l'aider, alors probablement que tout irait bien.

Lui par contre, il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. En tant que NEET, il ne risquait pas d'avoir d'ennuis avec qui que ce soit. A part peut-être si son père lui coupait les vivres, mais il doutait que cette histoire ne remonte jusqu'à lui. Alors tant qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas, ça irait pour lui aussi.

Il jeta son mégot et rentra dans le salon en refermant la porte fenêtre coulissante derrière lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin demander à son ex de lui rendre ses affaires si elle le traînait en justice pour être rentré chez elle par effraction. Ce serait au moins ça de gagné.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ouais, ça commence sur du lourd, haha ! Me demandez pas comment m'est venue cette idée je m'en souviens pas. Je sais juste que j'aimais bien et que je trouvais ça marrant x) Et oui, dans cette fiction, Aomine et Kagami sont des bros. Parce que soyons honnêtes : Kagami et Aomine ils s'adorent même si ils se cherchent tout le temps._

 _Breeeef ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant._

 _Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai la suite alors bon... à bientôt ! o/_


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2** – Stand up for yourself

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? T'as eu le job ?", demanda la voix d'Aomine légèrement déformée par le téléphone.

"Non. C'était horrible. Le patron était une vraie peau d'vache, je lui aurais bien collé mon poing dans la figure avant de partir.", répondit Kagami avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

"Ça fait combien de fois ce mois-ci ?"

"C'est la quatrième.", soupira le rouge, "Ma proprio va finir par me virer à coup de pied aux fesses si ça continue."

"Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton père de t'envoyer plus ? Juste histoire de pouvoir payer tes loyers en retard."

Kagami ricana, "C'est pas si facile. Et puis j'peux pas. Ça m'ferait vraiment trop chier de devoir encore plus dépendre de lui que c'est déjà le cas."

"Au point où t'en es..."

"Merci de ton soutien."

"Eh, c'est pas ma faute si tu vis au crochet de ton père parce que t'es pas foutu de trouver un job !", se défendit le basané.

"Peut-être, mais tu pourrais me soutenir un peu plus. Parce que si je me fais virer de mon appart, c'est chez toi que je viendrai squatter."

"Dans tes rêves", pouffa Aomine.

"Tu me laisserais dormir dehors ?", s'offusqua le roux.

"Mec, je t'ouvrirais pas ma porte même si dehors c'était l'apocalypse et que c'était le seul endroit sûr sur terre."

Kagami étira un sourire, "C'est rude."

Il savait que son ami plaisantait et qu'il l'accueillerait chez lui au besoin. Ça l'emmerderait, certes, mais il le ferait. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment au téléphone pendant que le jeune homme rentrait chez lui. Il avait été à un entretient d'embauche qui n'avait pas porté ses fruits –encore un– et maintenant, il rentrait. Cet énième échec lui avait mit le moral au fond des baskets et il avait juste envie de retirer son costume et de se cacher a fond de son lit.

Il finit par atteindre son appartement, et il cala son téléphone contre son épaule le temps d'ouvrir sa boite aux lettres. Il y en avait une seule, mais lorsqu'il découvrit l'expéditeur, il ouvrit de grands yeux, "Oh merde."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai reçu une lettre du tribunal.", dit-il gravement. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Aomine lui ordonnait de lui dire ce qu'elle disait. Il la parcourut du regard, "C'est Sunako. Elle m'attaque en justice pour violation de domicile, détérioration de biens et... harcèlement ?! Comment ça harcèlement ?!"

Il voyait rouge. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant que lui et Aomine étaient entrés chez son ex pour récupérer ses affaires, et qu'ils avaient étés envoyés en garde à vue. Il se doutait que Sunako les attaqueraient sûrement en justice, mais pourquoi pour harcèlement ? A quel moment l'avait-il harcelée ? Elle se foutait de lui !

"Ok, j'appelle Satsuki. Je te rappelle juste après.", avant d'attendre une réponse, Daiki raccrocha et Taiga fourra son téléphone dans sa poche avant de refermer rageusement sa boite aux lettres et monter les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Sa journée avait déjà mal commencée et ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger son humeur.

* * *

"Kagamin pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de gigoter comme ça ! "

"J'peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est nerveux."

"Tu n'as pas à être stressé, tout va bien se passer.", tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

Kagami la regarda et cligna des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, "Oh, je suis pas stressé. Je suis juste hyper en colère."

Momoi le regarda avec désespoir avant de soupirer lourdement. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du juge avec l'avocat que la rose avait trouvé pour son ami. Aomine n'était pas là. Etrangement, Sunako n'avait voulu traîner en justice que son ex-petit ami, ce que Kagami avait interprété comme un simple désir de lui gâcher la vie. Ils étaient seuls pour l'instant, mais l'autre parti et le juge ne sauraient tarder à les rejoindre.

"Bien, surtout n'oubliez pas, vous me laissez parler d'accord ?", cru bon de rappeler l'avocat devant l'hyperactivité de l'accusé qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

"Ouais, ouais.", répondit-il vaguement.

Une autre minute passa dans le silence et finalement, Momoi, à bout de nerfs, abattit sa main sur la cuisse du rouge pour le forcer à arrêter de secouer sa jambe, "Arrête ça, tu me rends nerveuse !", gronda-t-elle.

Il grogna mais obtempéra. Une seconde plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrait et trois personnes y entrèrent. Le juge, Sunako, et son avocate. La jeune femme lança un regard en biais à Kagami qui la fusilla des yeux en retour. Les deux femmes s'assirent et le juge prit place à son bureau.

"Bien, si l'on pouvait finir ça vite, cela m'arrangerait. Alors, nous sommes ici pour une affaire de violation de domicile, dégradation de biens et harcèlement, c'est bien ça ?"

"Je l'ai pas harc-", commença Kagami avec véhémence.

"Oui votre honneur, c'est bien ça.", l'interrompit son avocat. Momoi lui donna un coup de coude discret pour lui intimer de se taire. Le juge leur lança un regard bizarre mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

"Eh bien, si l'accusation veut bien commencer.", dit-il en désignant l'avocate de Sunako.

"Oui votre honneur.", l'élégante femme se leva et s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer, "Le lundi 15 février à 23h37, l'accusé ici présent est entré par effraction dans l'appartement de ma cliente alors que celle-ci était absente pour affaires. Là-bas, il a vidé ses placards, abîmant plusieurs sacs à main de marque au passage, et s'est servit une bière qu'il a ensuite jetée dans l'évier."

Kagami grinçait des dents et serrait les poings, se concentrant comme jamais pour se retenir de se lever pour hurler et de coller son poing dans le visage de Sunako qui le toisait en coin avec un sourire amusé. 'Garce', pensa-t-il en la regardant avec haine.

"Vous demandons donc à l'accusé la somme de 1 000 000 de yens.", termina l'avocate avec un détachement incroyable malgré la demande insensée qu'elle venait de formuler.

"Quoi !?", s'écrièrent Kagami et Momoi en même temps, les yeux exorbités.

"Les amandes pour violation de domicile peuvent aller jusqu'à 1 950 000 yens", expliqua l'avocate toujours aussi calmement, "La demande de ma cliente est tout à fait raisonnable compte tenu du fait que l'accusé a non seulement pénétré chez elle, mais aussi détérioré plusieurs sacs de grands couturiers pour lesquels ma cliente avait travaillé dur. Par ailleurs, nous réclamons également une injonction d'éloignement et la somme de 800 000 yens pour détresse émotionnelle causée par le harcèlement de Kagami Taiga-san envers ma cliente."

"Mais bordel, je l'ai jamais harcelée !", rugit Kagami en sautant de sa chaise. Momoi se jeta immédiatement sur lui pour le retenir et l'empêcher d'approcher de Sunako.

"Kagami-san, asseyez-vous je vous prie."

"Kagamin, s'il te plait assied-toi.", le supplia la rose à voix basse.

Il obéit en jurant et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ça devait être un cauchemar. Il n'avait pas l'argent qu'elle lui demandait, il ne l'aurait jamais ! Il était dans la merde. Dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Nan en fait, il était carrément six pieds sous la merde. Il nageait dedans.

"L'accusation a-t-elle des preuves du harcèlement dont il est question ?", demanda le juge.

"Bien entendu votre honneur. Il s'agit des pièces à conviction 7 et 8 du dossier, des captures d'écran du téléphone de ma cliente montrant que l'accusé l'a appelée un grand nombre de fois chaque jour pendant plus d'une semaine, tout en lui envoyant une pluie de messages dans le même temps."

"Je voulais récupérer mes-"

"Votre honneur", appela l'avocat de Kagami, "Si mon client a tenté avec tant d'insistance de joindre Sumiko-san, c'est parce qu'il souhaitait que cette dernière lui rende les affaires qu'il avait laissées chez elle, afin ensuite de pouvoir définitivement couper tout lien avec elle. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la harceler, au contraire. Il souhaitait récupérer ses biens pour pouvoir définitivement l'oublier."

"Certes. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire Maître ?", demanda le juge à l'avocate de Sunako.

"Et bien votre honneur, les raisons de l'accusé étaient peut-être honnêtes, mais il n'empêche que ma cliente s'est sentie émotionnellement affectée par ce harcèlement téléphonique."

"Si Sumiko-san avait accepté de prendre ces appels ou de répondre aux messages de mon client afin de lui rendre ses biens, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de chercher à la contacter avec tant d'insistance. Et de fait, si Sumiko-san avait coopéré dès le départ, mon client n'aurait pas eu besoin d'en arriver à l'extrémité de s'introduire chez elle, sans souhaiter autre chose que récupérer ses biens."

"Il a raison Maître. Vous avez autre chose à ajouter ?"

L'avocate de Sunako se pencha pour échanger quelques messes basses avec elle, avant de se redresser, "Votre honneur, nous souhaitons proposer un arrangement à l'accusé."

"Faites donc."

"Ma cliente consent à retirer sa plainte pour harcèlement et ne demandera que 500 000 yens à l'accusé pour avoir pénétré chez elle et abîmé plusieurs affaires lui appartement. Par ailleurs, elle remettra à l'accusé ses biens et demande qu'ensuite, il rompe définitivement tout contact avec elle."

"Qu'en pense l'accusé ?"

L'avocat de Kagami et Momoi se penchèrent vers lui pour discuter à voix basse, "C'est une offre honnête", constata l'avocat, "Si vous refusez, vous risquez de prendre une amande plus lourde que ça."

"Mais j'ai pas 500 000 yens à lui donner !"

"Je t'aiderai Kagamin", lui assura Satsuki, "Alors s'il te plait accepte, qu'on soit enfin débarrassés de cette histoire."

Kagami prit une seconde pour penser à la proposition, bien qu'il avait comprit que de toute façon, il allait être obligé d'accepter. 500 000 yens, c'était bien plus que ce que son père lui envoyait tous les mois, il ne pourrait jamais les lui payer. Il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Il espérait que Momoi savait ce qu'elle faisait.

"C'est d'accord.", dit-il finalement.

"A la bonne heure.", le juge referma le dossier ouvert devant lui, "Kagami Taiga, vous êtes donc condamné à verser à Sumiko Sunako-san la somme de 500 000 yens ainsi qu'à vous engager à ne plus jamais la recontacter de quelque manière que ce soit. Quand à vous Sumiko-san, vous remettrez ses biens à Kagami-san."

"Ils sont là", dit-elle en tendant le sac fourre-tout avec lequel elle était venue à son ancien petit ami, "Garde même le sac je m'en fiche du moment que tu disparais de ma vie."

"Je ne demande que ça."

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient hors du tribunal. Il était 13 heures passé et le soleil était haut dans le ciel d'un bleu immaculé. Momoi chaussa ses lunettes de soleil en soupirant de soulagement et Kagami s'alluma une cigarette. Il était énervé et sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à se calmer. Mais il était soulagé d'enfin ne plus être dans la même pièce que son ex. Oh ça c'était évident qu'il ne chercherait plus jamais à la revoir. Si ça devait arriver, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se retenir de l'insulter et peut-être même de lui en coller une.

"Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidés Nijimura-kun.", Momoi sourit à son ami avocat.

"Ce n'est rien, je t'en prie. Ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir une excuse pour te revoir."

"C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Tu devrais passer chez nous lorsque Seijuro sera rentré."

"J'adorerais. Désolé j'ai encore beaucoup de travail alors je vais y aller. A très vite, Momoi-san."

"Bye bye !"

"Au revoir, et merci beaucoup !", s'exclama Kagami en s'inclinant devant lui.

Nijimura sourit doucement, "Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes coups de sang. Et essaye de ne pas donner trop de soucis à Momoi-san, elle s'en fait déjà assez avec Aomine."

Kagami redressa le dos et hocha la tête. Nijimura leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et il rejoignit sa voiture. Une fois le véhicule engagé sur la route, Satsuki se tourna vers Kagami en souriant, "Je meurs de faim, on va manger quelque part ?"

"Momoi, je dois 500 000 yens à mon ex, c'est vraiment pas le moment que je dépense de l'argent pour déjeuner dehors.", fit remarquer le roux avec une mine fatiguée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui t'invite !", elle s'accrocha joyeusement à son bras et l'entraîna avec elle, "On en profitera pour discuter de ce problème d'argent tous les deux, d'accord ?"

Il la regarda avec des yeux à la fois désespérés et attendris et quand elle leva la tête pour lui sourire, il se prit à rougir. Il détourna vivement la tête pour le cacher. Momoi était vraiment une personne incroyable. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un peu plus d'un an tous les deux, mais elle était toujours aux petits soins avec lui, comme elle l'était avec Aomine. Ce dernier lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle aimait s'occuper des autres et qu'elle avait une forte fibre maternelle. Ça avait quelque chose de profondément touchant.

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant un peu plus bas dans la rue où se trouvait le tribunal et un serveur les conduisit à une table en extérieur, ombragée par un large parasol blanc. Malgré le fait qu'on était en hiver, cette journée était particulièrement douce et ils ne portaient ni écharpe, ni gros manteau. Momoi retira même la veste de son tailleur crème. Ils commandèrent leurs plats et engagèrent une conversation légère en attendant d'être servis. Satsuki parlait de son travail, et Kagami l'écoutait avec attention, émerveillé par l'air ô combien épanoui qu'elle affichait en en parlant. On voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Soudain, alors qu'elle était au milieu d'une phrase, sa sonnerie de téléphone la coupa. Elle s'empressa de sortir l'appareil de son sac.

"Excuse-moi une seconde Kagamin", elle décrocha en souriant largement, "Seijuro !", chantonna-t-elle en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

Ah, si c'était son petit ami, Taiga ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait. Il sortit distraitement son propre téléphone de sa poche et constata qu'il avait reçu un texto d'Aomine lui demandant si tout c'était bien passé au tribunal. Il répondit en lui donnant quelques détails sur la peine dont il avait écopé, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que son amie disait. Elle racontait elle aussi comment c'était déroulé leur rendez-vous avec le juge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs plats arrivèrent et Momoi posa un œil gourmand sur son assiette, les yeux pétillants. Elle avait commandé du saumon poché et lui, un steak.

"Seijuro, je dois te laisser on vient de nous apporter nos plats et je suis affamée ! Oui. D'accord. Ok. Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu rentres, tu me manque. Ok. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit.", elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone, "Désolée"

"C'est rien.", assura Kagami en prenant ses couverts, "Alors, Akashi supporte bien le décalage horaire ?", demanda-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à manger.

"Ça va. Il est un peu fatigué mais il survit. Et puis il sera rentré dans deux jours, il pourra se reposer."

"Ça doit être fatiguant d'être à la tête de l'empire que lui a légué son père."

Momoi hocha la tête, "Oui, ça l'est.", elle étira un sourire un peu triste, "Il passe beaucoup de temps à travailler et à voyager."

Kagami remarqua son air attristé et il fronça les sourcils, "C'est difficile pour toi aussi, hein ?"

"Je ne le vois pas beaucoup la plupart du temps. Mais bon, dès qu'il a du temps libre, il fait en sorte de le passer avec moi. Je m'en contente."

"Je vois."

C'était un peu triste de l'entendre parler comme ça. Mais malgré tout, elle avait l'air heureuse avec Akashi. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui, ses yeux se mettaient à briller comme jamais et elle semblait irradier. Dans le fond, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Elle aimait son petit ami, et lui semblait l'aimer aussi profondément en retour.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une atmosphère légère pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne se décide à aborder le sujet fâcheux qui le tracassait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du tribunal.

"Alors, comment est-ce que je suis censé faire pour l'argent que je dois à Sunako ?"

Satsuki étira un sourire mystérieux et elle s'essuya élégamment la bouche avant de déclarer, "Tu vas travailler pour Seijuro !"

Le rouge manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette proposition, "J'te demande pardon !?"

"Je lui en ai parlé hier au téléphone et il est d'accord. Sa secrétaire doit partir en arrêt maladie la semaine prochaine, tu feras son remplacement ! Seijuro est d'accord pour directement t'avancer les 500 000 yens qu'il te paiera. C'est l'affaire d'un mois ou deux."

"Momoi, je suis pas sûr que-"

"S'il te plaît Kagamin, tu n'as aucune autre issue. Et puis tu sais, travailler pour Seijuro n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Sans compter que tu es un ami, alors tu auras sans doute droit à un traitement de faveur !", elle lui envoya un petit clin d'œil.

Kagami observa sa proposition pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas tord, c'était une occasion parfaite pour régler son problème. Mais il n'avait jamais fait de secrétariat avant, il ne savait absolument pas comment ça marchait ! Et puis travailler pour Akashi devait requérir des manières irréprochables qu'il n'avait pas.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera très bien. Je serai avec toi les premiers jours pour t'aider à prendre tes marques, d'accord ?", Momoi lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, comme si elle avait deviné ses inquiétudes.

Il soupira et finit par hocher la tête, "C'est d'accord."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **J'ai écris ce chapitre alors que je venais de finir de regarder la série Drop Dead Diva (regardez-la elle est trop bien) et du coup je me sentais pousser des ailes pour la scène du passage en justice haha ! (parce que c'est une série avec des avocats)**

 **Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour les reviews, les follow, les ajouts aux favoris, etc. ça me touche vraiment, et j'espère vous retrouver pour les autres chapitres ! J'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire doucement alors on n'est pas encore dans le vif du sujet~**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3** – A taste of perfect happiness

Le jour se levait paresseusement sur la capitale Japonaise lorsque l'avion d'Akashi atterrit à l'aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda ce mercredi matin. Il avait passé toute la nuit à voler mais n'avait que très peu dormi, tenant absolument à terminer quelque chose pour son travail avant de rentrer. Ainsi il était épuisé à l'arrivée. Il prit le temps d'acheter un café au Starbucks de l'aéroport avant de récupérer ses bagages et de sortir de l'édifice. Une voiture l'attendait devant l'entrée. Le chauffeur s'occupa de ranger sa valise dans le coffre pendant qu'il prenait place, puis il reprit le volant et conduisit le jeune homme jusqu'à son appartement.

Akashi profita du trajet pour observer la ville qui s'éveillait. Le soleil commençait seulement à poindre derrière les hauts immeubles, chassant doucement l'obscurité de la nuit et colorant le ciel plein de nuages cotonneux de couleurs chaudes et apaisantes. Sur les vitrines des magasins et les pare-brises des voitures, le froid avait laissé des gouttes de condensation d'eau. D'une certaine façon, Tokyo lui avait manqué.

Les rues étaient presque vides à cette heure matinale, à l'exception de fêtards qui sortaient des boites où ils avaient passé la nuit entière à s'amuser, et de quelques personnes qui avaient la désagréable tâche d'aller travailler. Il soupira de soulagement en pensant que lui avait réussi à se libérer de toute contrainte professionnelle pour la journée en travaillant dans l'avion. Il allait pouvoir se reposer, et aussi passer un peu de temps avec sa petite amie.

La voiture rutilante s'arrêta devant le gratte-ciel et le chauffeur déchargea les affaires d'Akashi qui le remercia, puis il repartit. Le jeune homme attrapa sa valise et entra dans le grand hall. En deux minutes, il était devant la porte de son appartement au 12ème étage.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Immédiatement, l'odeur fleurie du parfum qu'il avait offert à Momoi qui imprégnait les lieux lui emplit les poumons et il dessina un léger sourire. Il laissa sa valise dans l'entrée, retira ses chaussures, son manteau et sa veste de costume. Il passa par la salle de bain afin de troquer son costume contre un t-shirt en coton blanc et un pantalon en soie bleue ciel. Il avait les épaules raides et ses yeux le piquaient. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir quand il y pénétra, mais avec la lumière que laissait entrer dans porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, il devinait une silhouette étendue dans le lit. Il ferma la porte et avança à l'aveugle. Il tira l'épaisse couverture le plus délicatement possible pour s'y glisser, et Momoi grogna et remua dans son sommeil. Comme quelque chose de naturel, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il ne pu réprimer un autre sourire alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille fine et déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, et immédiatement le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le grand lit. Il s'étira en baillant et se redressa. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet indiquait 14h17 et il se sentait bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Pouvoir dormir dans son lit plutôt que celui d'un hôtel –bien que chic – lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se leva et ouvrit les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Dehors, le ciel était toujours parcouru de nuages filandreux, mais un grand soleil d'hiver brillait tout de même au dessus de la ville. C'était encore une belle journée.

Il se décida à sortir de la chambre avec l'objectif d'aller prendre la douche qu'il n'avait pas prise en rentrant, de crainte de réveiller Momoi. En entrant dans la grande pièce à vivre, il la trouva assise sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, tapant à toute vitesse sur les touches de son clavier pour remplir une page de traitement de texte. Elle ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu. Il s'approcha par derrière et se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

"Tu n'es pas allée travailler aujourd'hui ?", demanda-t-il contre son oreille.

La jeune femme sursauta vivement en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise, et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Face au sourire narquois qu'il affichait, elle fronça les sourcils, "Seijuro ! On n'a pas idée d'effrayer les gens comme ça !", le sermonna-t-elle.

Il se redressa, une étincelle d'amusement dans ses iris rouges, "Tu avais l'air si concentrée, c'était trop tentant."

Elle le toisa une seconde avant de déposer son ordinateur sur la table basse et de se lever, "Idiot", lâcha-t-elle en lui passant devant pour rejoindre la cuisine ouverte. Le rouge la suivit du regard et la regarda se servir une tasse de café et s'adosser contre l'îlot central.

"Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ?", demanda-t-elle, "Je ne t'ai pas entendu."

"Tôt ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée de te coller à moi dès que je me suis couché.", son petit ami sourit en coin.

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne répliqua rien. Seijuro finit par s'approcher d'elle comme un chat venant acculer sa proie, son regard profond fixé sur elle. Elle le regarda faire sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser de _bon retour_ ?", demanda-t-il en lui prenant son mug des mains pour le reposer sur le comptoir.

"Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. Tu m'as fait peur à l'instant.", dit-elle en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Il dessina un sourire carnassier, "Oh ? Alors tu veux jouer à ça ?" Son ton était dangereux, mais il n'intimida en rien la rose devant lui qui ne se séparait pas de son attitude provocatrice.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui et il calla instinctivement ses mains contre ses hanches, "Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire du chantage ?", s'intrigua-t-elle.

"Je ne fais pas de chantage. Mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire.", répondit-il avec assurance.

"Quel enfant gâté tu es", gloussa-t-elle moqueusement, et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, et elle se blottit ensuite dans ses bras, "Bon retour Seijuro."

Il la serra contre lui, "C'est agréable d'être à la maison."

* * *

Lorsqu'Akashi sortit de la salle de bain après s'être lavé, Momoi était au téléphone sur le balcon. Il sortit la rejoindre et s'appuya sur la rambarde pour regarder la ville en contrebas. Elle lui sourit affectueusement tout en parlant. Sa conversation semblait tourner autour d'une histoire de shopping et le jeune homme conclut qu'elle devait être en communication avec une de ses amies. Il l'écouta parler pendant quelques minutes avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de rentrer dans l'appartement. Il attrapa sa valise toujours dans l'entrée et alla la vider.

Le temps qu'il finisse, Momoi avait raccroché et était retournée sur le canapé avec son ordinateur. Il la regarda de la porte de leur chambre. D'ici, il la voyait de dos. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux, lui offrant une vue sur sa nuque fine et le haut de son dos, ainsi que son épaule droite d'où tombait son pull à grosses mailles.

"Satsuki", appela-t-il en s'approchant finalement d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête, "Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu voudrais aller dîner dehors ce soir ?", demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

Elle cligna des yeux avant d'étirer un sourire, "Bien sûr !", accepta-t-elle avec joie, "Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé au restaurant tous les deux. Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?"

Il eut un sourire mystérieux, "Tu verras bien."

Momoi fronça les sourcils, "Seijuro...", commença-t-elle d'un ton presque menaçant qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle le connaissait trop bien, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène dans un endroit hors-de-prix comme il adorait le faire.

Il se leva du canapé, "Sois prête pour 18h.", dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"J'ai reçu un mail important pour le travail, je dois passer au bureau.", il la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir et elle lui adressa un sourire et un petit geste de la main, "Je serai là à 18 heures alors sois prête d'accord ? Notre réservation ne nous attendra pas."

"Oui oui, allez, à tout à l'heure.", elle lui envoya un baiser et il partit. Une fois la porte refermée, elle soupira en retournant à son article. Elle étira tout de même un sourire. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il avait prévu de l'emmener, mais elle était contente qu'ils sortent ce soir. Après la longue semaine qu'ils avaient passée séparés –et qui avait été plutôt éprouvante pour l'un comme pour l'autre–, elle avait bien besoin de ça.

Vers 16 heures 30, elle avait terminé de taper son article concernant la performance de l'équipe nationale de baseball au dernier tournois international et elle éteignit son ordinateur pour aller se préparer. Connaissant Akashi, sa tenue devait convenir à un établissement de grand standing. Après avoir prit une douche, elle passa une bonne demi-heure dans le dressing à choisir une robe qui conviendrait.

Elle finit par porter son dévolu sur une robe droite noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, dont le col serré était recouvert d'un tissage de fils dorées et de pierres ambrées, tout comme la taille centrée par deux bandes similaires, croisées au niveau du nombril. La robe se fermait dans le dos avec une longue fermeture éclair dorée et était sans manches. Elle était élégante et chic sans virer dans le tape-à-l'œil. Elle choisit un maquillage léger. Un rouge à lèvres mat et clair, un peu d'ombre à paupières cuivré et de mascara. Elle noua ses cheveux en french twist, ne laissant que quelques fines mèches libres qu'elle boucla pour donner à l'ensemble un effet moins strict. Elle se contenta de diamants d'oreilles et d'un fin bracelet doré en guise de bijoux.

Lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle sourit grandement. Elle était très satisfaite du résultat. Il ne lui resterait qu'à enfiler ses talons plateforme en daim noir lorsque Seijuro viendrait la chercher. Elle transféra quelques affaires de son sac à main à une pochette noire et dorée. A ce moment, un air de Katy Perry résonna dans l'appartement. Son téléphone sonnait. Elle trottina jusqu'au canapé où elle l'avait laissé et décrocha avec un sourire.

"Dai-chan !"

"Salut Satsu. Désolé de te déranger, je voulais savoir si tu étais dispo pour qu'on déjeune ensemble demain. Y'a un truc dont le voudrais te parler."

"Bien sûr, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai une réunion à midi mais elle ne devrait pas trop s'éterniser, alors on peut se retrouver vers 13 heures, ça te va ?"

"C'est parfait. Merci Satsu."

"Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi Dai-chan !", elle retourna dans la chambre pour terminer de changer de sac, "Mais dis-moi, ce dont tu dois me parler, ce n'est rien de grave j'espère."

"C'est... disons que c'est important.", répondit le basané d'un ton un peu hésitant.

Momoi s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, "Dai-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiète."

"C'est rien, t'inquiète pas ! Je te dirai tout demain, d'accord ?"

La jeune femme fit la moue, "D'accord. Mais tu me promets que tu ne t'es pas encore attiré des ennuis ?"

"C'est promit !"

"Bon, d'accord.", une tonalité résonna dans son oreille. Elle regarda l'écran de son portable pour voir qu'elle avait un double appel, "Dai-chan je dois te laisser, Seijuro m'appelle. On se voit demain."

"D'accord. A demain."

Elle raccrocha et s'empressa de prendre l'appel de son petit ami, "Allo ?"

"Satsuki, tu es prête ? Je t'attends en bas."

"Oui, je descends."

Elle jeta son téléphone dans sa pochette après avoir raccroché une seconde fois. Elle attrapa son trench-coat camel dans le dressing, chaussa ses talons et sortit de l'appartement. Elle prit l'ascenseur et sortit de l'immeuble. Il faisait nuit et froid, mais au moins elle se réjouit qu'il n'y ait pas de vent pour la décoiffer. Elle resserra le col de son trench et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la voiture de son petit ami, une Porsche coupé sport noire qu'il s'était offerte quelques mois plus tôt après la signature d'un gros contrat.

Elle s'empressa de grimper dans le véhicule pour échapper au froid mordant et elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la chaleur de l'habitacle lui caressa la peau. Elle regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord. 17h56. Ils étaient dans les temps. Elle tourna la tête vers Akashi pour lui faire remarquer, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand elle le vit. Il avait dû se changer lorsqu'il était au travail, car il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il était partit tout à l'heure.

Il avait revêtu un élégant costume italien d'un bordeaux foncé par-dessus une chemise blanche serrée d'une cravate noire. Il avait une de ses montres les plus chères au poignet et sentait bon le parfum.

"Waouh, tu t'es mis sur ton 31 !", s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en esquissant un léger sourire, "Toi aussi de ce que je vois.", répliqua-t-il.

Elle rit doucement, "Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on va, mais je me disais que ce serait probablement de mise. J'ai mis ma robe noire, tu sais, celle avec les pierres marbrées que tu adores."

"C'est vrai que je l'apprécie. Elle te va particulièrement bien."

La jeune femme rougit et se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Akashi avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la cuisse, "Allez roule, j'ai hâte de savoir où est-ce que tu m'emmène."

Ils discutèrent dans la bonne humeur pendant le trajet en voiture. Akashi parla de l'Amérique et Momoi exprima son désir d'y aller un jour. Akashi promit qu'il l'y emmènerait, ce qu'elle refusa. ' _Tu dois arrêter de toujours m'offrir des choses Seijuro !_ ', le sermonna-t-elle très sérieusement, mais cela eu pour seul effet de le faire rire.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un parking où un grand nombre de belles voitures étaient déjà garées. Un homme en costume s'approcha et ouvrit poliment la portière d'Akashi avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir également celle de Momoi une fois le rouge sortit. Elle s'extirpa à son tour de l'habitacle en lançant des coups d'œil incertains autour d'elle.

Akashi et l'homme échangèrent quelques mots avant que le jeune homme ne lui confie ses clés. C'était vraisemblablement un voiturier. Momoi regarda la voiture s'éloigner entre les allées de véhicules déjà garés, et n'en détourna les yeux que lorsqu'Akashi lui tendit son bras.

Elle le prit et il l'entraîna sur le chemin au bout duquel se dessinait la silhouette illuminée d'un bâtiment aux allures de manoir européen, "Seijuro, où est-ce qu'on est ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Le restaurant Joël Robuchon.", dit-il tranquillement, et lorsque sa petite amie lui lança un regard horrifié, il continua, "Je voulais un endroit prestigieux pour fêter nos retrouvailles, alors j'ai réservé ici."

"Nos retrouvailles ?", répéta-t-elle, "Seijuro, nous n'avons été séparés qu'une semaine ! J'ai entendu parler de ce restaurant, les prix sont exorbitants je ne vais jamais oser commander !"

Akashi sourit, "S'il te plait Satsuki, tu l'as dit toi-même : cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis dîner tous les deux. Je voulais simplement marquer le coup. Et puis je crois savoir que tu adores la cuisine française, pas vrai ?"

"Hm... sérieusement, tu n'es pas croyable...", soupira la jeune femme, ce à quoi le rouge répondit par un sourire satisfait.

A l'entrée, Akashi annonça sa réservation et une jeune femme en tailleur les conduisit à leur table. L'intérieur du manoir était absolument divin. La décoration était magnifique et d'un bon goût sans failles, digne d'une demeure de roi. Momoi était émerveillée par tant de luxe et de distinction. Les lumières étaient chaudes, partout où elle regardait, elles se reflétaient dans du cristal ou des diamants. Dans un coin, un homme en costume trois pièces jouait une mélodie agréable sur un gros piano à queue.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Seijuro 3 ans auparavant, elle goûtait quotidiennement à un luxe qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les films ou les livres auparavant. Le jeune homme appartenait à la haute société et depuis qu'il avait reprit le flambeau de son père à la tête de l'empire Akashi, Momoi avait l'impression que sa fortune était devenue sans limites. Elle ne savait pas exactement à combien est-ce qu'elle s'élevait – tous ce qu' elle en savait, c'est ce que la presse avançait sans sûreté – mais elle ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir de toute façon.

Bien entendu, elle s'était vue plusieurs fois accuser de ne le fréquenter que pour sa fortune, mais elle avait apprit à ne plus se formaliser de ce genre de choses. Elle aimait sincèrement Seijuro, et elle l'aimerait toujours même s'il perdait tout demain et qu'ils se retrouvaient à devoir vivre dans la rue. Son argent, elle n'en avait que faire, et même elle s'agaçait dès qu'il la gâtait un peu trop.

Cependant, elle restait humaine et l'Homme avait toujours été attiré par le faste. Alors comme n'importe qui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier se retrouver dans cet endroit magnifique où tout était fait pour son confort et sa satisfaction.

On leur apporta rapidement la carte des plats et ses yeux défilèrent à toute vitesse sur les lettres dorées. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets. Akashi le remarqua et il sourit, amusé.

"Tu n'arrives pas à te décider ?"

"Il y a tellement de choix", répondit-elle sans quitter la carte des yeux, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre toi ?"

"Tu ne dois pas choisir en fonction de moi. Prend ce qui te fait plaisir."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, et Akashi la regarda faire avec tendresse. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un vint leur apporter une carafe d'eau et un panier de pain, et prendre leur commande. Momoi avait finit par faire un choix et elle souriait largement en rendant la carte des plats. Rapidement, une autre personne leur apporta la bouteille de vin qu'Akashi avait demandée et les servit tous les deux.

Akashi prit son verre et le leva en regardant sa petite amie droit dans les yeux, "A nos retrouvailles ?"

Momoi pouffa en levant également son verre, "A nos retrouvailles !"

Le rouge sourit en faisant doucement cogner les deux verres de cristal. On leur apporta leurs entrées et ils commencèrent à manger en discutant. Momoi irradiait la bonne humeur, et même le rouge semblait très enjoué. La jeune femme insista pour qu'il goûte à son homard au guacamole d'avocat et il lui fit goûter son fois gras aux anguilles fumées.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Momoi parla encore des problèmes qu'elle avait dû régler pour Kagami et Aomine durant la semaine, elle raconta le coup de téléphone que son meilleur ami lui avait passé un peu plus tôt. Elle évoqua son inquiétude au sujet de cette chose importante qu'il avait à lui dire et Akashi lui assura que ce n'était probablement rien et qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien.

"Tu sais qu'avec lui, je ne peux que me faire du souci.", avait-elle dit en riant.

Leur dîner avança ainsi tranquillement jusqu'au dessert. Momoi commanda des _Choux Princesse_ et Akashi, un moelleux au chocolat avec chantilly au giandua, fraises et framboises.

"Au fait, Kagami tient-il toujours à venir travailler pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr que oui ! Il est même très impatient !", mentit la jeune femme, et elle savait qu'Akashi savait qu'elle avait mentit, ce pourquoi il esquissa un sourire sadique.

"Oh vraiment ? Je lui réserverai un bon accueil dans ce cas."

"Seijuro", commença Momoi avec sa voix de sermon, "Sois gentil avec lui d'accord ? Il a vraiment besoin de l'argent que tu vas lui donner alors j'aimerais que ça se passe bien pour lui."

Le rouge leva les mains en signe d'innocence, "Je t'ai dis que je lui réserverais un bon accueil, pas vrai ? Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il se plaise à mon service."

"De toute façon, je serai là pour le guider au début, alors je pourrai te surveiller."

Akashi sourit encore sournoisement et Momoi lui adressa un regard appuyé. S'il y avait une personne au monde qui pouvait au moins influencer Akashi Seijuro, c'était bien elle.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur dessert, il était près de 21 heures. Une autre jeune femme en tailleur les raccompagna à l'entrée où Akashi paya pendant que Momoi l'attendait dehors. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'entendre le prix de leur dîner, ça risquait de lui donner des vertiges. Son petit ami la rejoignit rapidement et le voiturier leur ramena leur voiture avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et sortirent du parking.

"Alors, tu as aimé notre dîner ?", demanda le rouge en gardant les yeux sur la route.

Satsuki hocha la tête, "C'était vraiment agréable. Et l'endroit était tellement beau ! Et leurs choux étaient délicieux !", dit-elle avec excitation.

"On y reviendra dans ce cas.", conclut le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, car il savait quelle réaction sa remarque créerait chez la rose.

"Non, cet endroit est beaucoup trop coûteux."

"Mais rien n'est trop beau ou trop cher pour toi."

Momoi fut prise d'un violent rougissement et sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de déclarations de ce genre, et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient faites de façon aussi brutale. Ainsi, elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de détourner la tête pour regarder la route défiler. Akashi sourit, ravi de son petit effet, et il accéléra.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour avant de rentrer ?", proposa-t-il.

"Hm.", la jeune femme hocha la tête, encore trop gênée pour parler.

Lorsque Seijuro arrêta de nouveau la voiture, ils étaient à l'entrée d'un grand parc de la ville. Ils descendirent et Momoi frissonna. A cette heure de la nuit, il faisait vraiment froid et elle hésita à proposer qu'ils rentrent plutôt directement, mais quand elle vit le regard d'Akashi, son sourire, et son bras qu'il lui tendait, elle se résigna.

"Je croyais que les parcs fermaient la nuit", fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils pénétraient entre les arbres sur le chemin.

"C'est le cas. Mais disons que le maire me devait une faveur. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te montrer.", répondit mystérieusement Seijuro.

Momoi haussa un sourcil, puis elle dessina un sourire, "Tu es vraiment plein de ressources."

"Je sais."

Ils marchèrent doucement, éclairés par quelques lampadaires, jusqu'à un petit lac. Momoi se souvint qu'elle venait souvent jouer là avec Daiki lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ils faisaient flotter des bateaux en coquille de noix ou en feuille d'arbres, et quelques fois, le petit garçon essayait d'attraper des têtards au bord de l'eau. Elle sourit à ces souvenirs. Akashi s'entraîna au milieu de l'herbe et soudain, un bruit assourdissant résonna autour d'eux, arrachant un sursaut à la rose.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?", demanda-t-elle en panique.

Seijuro leva la tête et elle suivit son regard alors qu'une autre détonation se faisait entendre. Elle vit le ciel s'illuminer de couleurs alors que le feu d'artifice éclatait au dessus de l'eau. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction alors que d'autres éclataient de mille couleurs dans le noir. Certains avaient des formes de cœurs ou de roses grandes ouvertes. Un sourire d'enfant s'étala sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle gardait des yeux émerveillés fixés sur le ciel sans se poser de questions.

Momoi avait toujours adoré les feux d'artifices. Elle les trouvait sublimes. Ils s'allumaient dans le ciel comme un million d'étoiles pour mourir une seconde plus tard, après avoir magnifiquement brillé. Ils avaient une vie éphémère mais infiniment intense, vive et éclatante. Elle leur trouvait quelque chose de romantique. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait que durant l'un de leurs premiers rendez-vous, Seijuro et elle en avaient vus. C'était durant l'été, à un festival.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les feux cessèrent d'illuminer le ciel et une forte odeur de poudre se rependait dans l'air. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable et la rose aimait cette odeur. Soudain, des projecteurs accrochés dans les arbres s'allumèrent, le illuminant elle et Akashi d'une lumière légèrement rouge. Elle tressaillit et regarda autour d'elle. Avec cette lumière, elle remarqua que l'herbe dans laquelle elle marchait était tapissée de pétales de roses rouges et blancs.

"Je voulais que ce soit inoubliable", entendit-elle dire tout près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un visage souriant et des yeux brillants. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle vit Akashi poser un genou à terre. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son esprit semblait flotter et elle ne voyait plus rien que le garçon qui venait de s'agenouiller devant elle.

"Satsuki", commença-t-il, "Depuis que j'ai croisé ton sourire pour la première fois, j'ai su que je n'aimerais jamais aucun un sourire comme j'aime le tien. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai entendue rire, j'ai su que je n'aimerais jamais aucun rire comme j'aime le tien. Depuis la première fois que j'ai tenu ta main, j'ai su que je ne voudrais plus jamais en tenir aucune autre. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai regardée, j'ai su que je ne voudrais jamais passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es sans aucun doute la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et je voudrais passer ma vie à tes cotés."

Les yeux de Momoi s'étaient remplis de larmes, tout son corps tremblait –mais pas de froid cette fois– et elle avait plaqué une main devant sa bouche. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et pourtant, cela semblait bien réel.

"Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés i ans, je n'ai plus d'yeux que pour toi, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je voudrais pouvoir l'arracher et te l'offrir, et je le ferais sans hésiter si c'était un jour possible."

La rose étouffa un léger rire qui se mua en sanglot d'émotion. C'était du Akashi tout craché ce genre de déclarations extrêmes et légèrement glauques.

"Momoi Satsuki, je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Alors... est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ?", et là, il sortit une petite boite de sa poche avant de l'ouvrir sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Au milieu du velours rouge reposait une bague en argent sertie d'une grosse pierre –vraisemblablement un diamant.

Momoi était sans voix et des larmes coulaient à grosses gouttes sur ses joues, ruinant son maquillage, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Cela venait vraiment d'arriver. Il venait vraiment de le faire. Il venait de la demander en mariage. Et elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle faisait passer son regard de la bague au visage d'Akashi sans parvenir à parler. Une puissante vague d'émotions la submergeait et lui coupait presque la respiration. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Seijuro fronça les sourcils, "Satsuki, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête, "Oui", croassa-t-elle d'une voix enrouée de larmes.

"' _Oui_ ' tu vas bien ou ' _oui_ ' tu acceptes de m'épouser ?", s'assura le jeune homme en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

"Oui aux deux !", s'exclama finalement la rose, "Oui, oui bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !"

Il sourit et lui passa délicatement la bague au doigt. C'était la taille exacte, elle lui allait à merveille. Momoi tendit son bras devant elle pour la regarder avec émoi, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son désormais fiancé en pleurant à gros sanglots. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il débordait de joie. Il la serra fort contre lui.

Il était aussi fou de joie qu'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il pensait à demander sa main. Longtemps aussi que son père lui demandait fréquemment quand est-ce qu'il comptait enfin se marier. Et voilà que ce jour était enfin venu. Et tout c'était parfaitement déroulé.

Aujourd'hui était sans aucun doute le plus heureux de leur vie.

* * *

 *** _s'incline_ * Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, la favorisent et laissent des reviews. Ce sont les plus beaux cadeaux et les meilleurs motivations qu'un auteur puisse recevoir. Je vous adore !**

 **Les recherches que j'ai dû faire pour trouver un des restaurants le plus étoilé et cher de Tokyo m'a donné tellement faim ;-;**

 **Mensonge, masque, méprise et faux semblants sont les mots d'ordres que je me répète fréquemment lorsque j'écris cette fiction. Rien n'est vrai, tout n'est que façade et supercherie, et tout le monde porte un masque.**

 **Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous vous souvenez au début quand j'ai dis qu'il y aurait pas mal de clichés dans cette fic ? Ha ! ça ne fait que commencer x)** **Mais Akashi et Momoi ! Ils sont tellement mignooooons ! Et dire qu'avant je les shipais genre pas du tout.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : _Aomine et Momoi déjeunent ensemble comme ils l'ont planifié au téléphone. Qu'est donc cette chose dont Daiki veut parler ? Pendant qu'il est en proie aux hésitations, Kagami se pose des questions et fait des conneries._**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4** \- I wanted to be a superhero

"Dai-chan !"

Aomine leva les yeux de son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie l'appeler et il la vit arriver vers lui en trottinant, un vaste sourire éclairant son visage. Il se leva du banc pour la saluer et elle se jeta à son cou sans crier garde, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer, un peu surpris de cette vive marque d'affection aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

"Satsu ?", tenta-t-il avec un léger rire dans la voix, "C'est me voir qui te rend si joyeuse ?"

La rose se détacha de lui et lissa son chemisier, "Tu sais que je suis toujours heureuse de te voir Dai-chan ! Mais il y a autre chose."

Le basané haussa un sourcil, "Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle lui sourit d'un air énigmatique avant de lever sa main devant lui pour lui faire voir l'anneau argenté qu'elle portait désormais au doigt. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise en le voyant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Momoi s'exclama avec bonheur : "Seijuro m'a demandée en mariage !"

Il en tomba presque à la renverse. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que c'était soudain ; il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Il plongea son regard dans celui pétillant de la rose qui semblait attendre sa réaction en trépignant. Devant toute la joie qui semblait irradier d'elle, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

"C'est génial Satsu ! Félicitations !"

"Merci beaucoup Dai-chan !", elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui en riant, et il rit avec elle. Son rire avait quelque chose de contagieux à cet instant précis, tout comme sa joie qui émanait si fort d'elle qu'elle emplissait également le cœur d'Aomine.

Il était toujours sous le choc, mais aussi heureux pour elle. Il savait à quel point elle aimait Akashi. Et même s'il avait été un peu méfiant envers lui au début, le basané avait depuis longtemps réalisé que l'Empereur l'aimait aussi profondément en retour. Et même s'il était un peu intimidant, il savait que c'était un gars bien qui l'avait toujours traitée avec respect.

Les effusions de joie et d'excitation passées, les deux amis d'enfance se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant de ramen duquel ils étaient des habitués et où ils allaient très souvent lorsqu'ils déjeunaient ensemble. Ce lundi était morose contrairement aux jours précédents. Le ciel était neigeux et le froid mordant, sans compter le vent qui avait commencé à souffler dans le milieu de la matinée et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table en intérieur et passèrent commande. En attendant, Momoi raconta avec émotion la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec son fiancé la veille, et sa demande en mariage dans le parc. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Aomine ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. La conversation dévia ensuite sur le mariage à venir, ce qui amusa grandement Daiki. Satsuki n'était pas fiancée depuis 24h qu'elle planifiait déjà leur cérémonie de mariage. Elle était toujours pleine d'enthousiasme mais là, ça surpassait tout.

"Dai-chan, tu seras mon témoin n'est-ce pas ?", demanda-t-elle soudain.

Aomine, qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, tressaillit à sa demande et se reconcentra sur elle. Elle souriait et il lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête, "Bien sûr que oui, quelle question."

Elle sembla ravie de sa réponse et continua de babiller sur les détails de la cérémonie. Aomine se replongea dans ses réflexions, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il n'était pas fana de mariages. Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était vraiment beaucoup d'argent et d'énergie dépensés pour une seule journée. Cependant, il s'agissait du mariage de sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance, la personne avec laquelle il avait grandit et qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Alors il ne pouvait pas lui refuser d'être son témoin, et il lui apporterait toute l'aide et tout le soutien dont elle aurait besoin pour que ce jour soit le plus beau et le plus heureux de sa vie.

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger, mais Momoi ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant.

"Tu vas manger froid si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler", lui fit remarquer Aomine en pointant son bol avec ses baguettes.

"Ah ? C'est vrai !", elle rougit légèrement d'embarras et prit ses baguettes pour commencer à manger.

Aomine dessina un sourire amusé, "Qui est-ce que tu as déjà prévenu de tes fiançailles ?", demanda-t-il tranquillement.

"Mes parents. Je les ai appelés ce matin pour leur annoncer. Seijuro a dû mettre son père au courant aussi à l'heure qu'il est. A part ça, personne pour l'instant. Seijuro et moi on voudrait organiser une petite fête chez nous pour l'annoncer à tous nos amis."

"Parce qu'Akashi a des amis ?", ricana le jeune homme. La rose darda un regard désapprobateur sur lui.

"On voudrait éviter que la presse s'empare de l'information trop rapidement. Le nom d'Akashi Seijuro a fait beaucoup de bruit dernièrement dans le monde des affaires et dans la presse à scandale. Tu sais, à cause de cette histoire d'argent volé. Il est déjà suffisamment la cible des attentions en ce moment."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Cette histoire s'est réglée d'ailleurs ?", demanda Daiki sans réellement s'intéresser au sujet.

"Oui. Il s'est avéré que le trésorier de l'empire avait transféré près de 100 million de yens sur un compte dans les îles Caïman. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais Seijuro a été accusé d'incompétence professionnelle car il était celui qui avait engagé cet homme, et la presse s'est fait un malin plaisir de le descendre. Son père aussi était furieux. Ça a été difficile pour lui."

"Je vois."

Momoi sourit, "Tu t'en fiches complètement, pas vrai ?"

"Quoi ? Non, ça m'intéresse vraiment !", s'offusqua le garçon.

"C'est cela oui, à d'autres", rit la rose, "En tout cas, plus longtemps nous garderons nos fiançailles loin des journalistes, mieux on se portera."

Aomine hocha la tête. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques temps, mangeant dans un calme agréable, jusqu'à ce que Satsuki ne demande : "Au fait, il y a une chose dont tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Ah ouais, ça.", il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, l'air un peu nerveux, "J'ai été approché par une marque de fringues de sport hier. Ils voudraient que je pose pour eux."

Le visage de Momoi s'illumina, "Dai-chan ! Mais c'est génial, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu as accepté ?"

Il haussa les épaules, "Je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir."

"Mais pourquoi réfléchir ? C'est une opportunité merveilleuse, tu devrais la saisir !", s'enthousiasmait la jeune femme.

"Je suis pas taillé pour être mannequin. Ça me ferait chier de devoir prendre des pauses débiles pendant des heures devant un photographe efféminé qui m'parlerait avec un accent chelou en me disant des trucs tout aussi chelous."

Satsuki fronça les sourcils et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, "Dai-chan, tu regardes trop la télévision ! Pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'être photographiée en studio, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça en réalité. Et puis tu pauseras pour une marque de sport, ce n'aura rien à voir avec ce que tu as déjà pu voir dans les magazines que je lis des fois."

Le basketteur fit la moue. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par les paroles de sa meilleure amie, alors elle continua à lui trouver des arguments positifs. Elle semblait vraiment emballée par cette idée de mannequinat.

"Ça pourrait vraiment servir ta carrière tu sais ? Et puis tu es vraiment beau, tu as un physique attirant et un charisme naturel quand tu ne fais pas la tête !"

"Oi, comment ça 'quand je fais pas la tête' !?"

"Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je pense que tu devrais accepter. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour essayer ! Et si ça ne te plait vraiment pas, et bien tu pourras arrêter ! Mais qui sait, peut-être que tu aimeras ça."

"J'en sais trop rien..."

"Ecoute, si mes arguments ne te suffisent pas, peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, histoire d'avoir d'autres avis. Tu l'as dit à Kagamin ? Vous êtes proches tous les deux après tout."

"Si j'en parle à Kagami, il va se payer ma tronche.", bougonna Aomine en gonflant les joues.

Momoi sourit, "Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il t'encouragera à le faire. Et ton coach ? Et ton équipe ? Ils en pensent quoi ?"

"Ils disent que je devrais le faire."

"Ah tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser !", elle couvrit sa main avec la sienne et lui offrit un sourire affectueux et réconfortant, "En tout cas, peu importe ce que tu choisis, réfléchis-y bien. Et rappelle-toi que tu as des gens autour de toi qui te soutiendront dans tous les cas."

Il hocha la tête, "Ouais. Merci Satsu."

Pendant qu'ils finissaient de manger, Momoi parla de son travail et de la réunion dont elle sortait. Elle comméra sur deux de ses collègues qu'elle avait vu flirter dans la matinée, elle parla du prochain article qu'elle comptait écrire. Aomine enchaîna sur ses matchs à venir, son soulagement que son petit séjour en garde à vue de la semaine dernière ne soit pas remonté aux oreilles de ses sponsors, bien que son coach avait été mit au courant et l'avait sévèrement sermonné.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient du restaurant et Momoi dû retourner travailler. Elle salua son ami en lui faisant promettre de la prévenir dès qu'il aurait prit une décision pour cette histoire de shooting photo, puis elle partit rapidement. De son coté, le basané décida de passer voir Kagami. Il n'avait pas d'entraînement avant 17 heures, et il savait que son ami était probablement chez lui à comater devant une émission stupide.

Comme toujours, il entra sans frapper dans l'appartement en s'annonçant d'un simple "Yo". La porte d'entrée donnant directement sur le salon, il pu voir que, comme il l'avait prédit, Kagami était étalé sur son vieux canapé, la télévision allumée diffusant un épisode de One Punch Man. Le rouge redressa à peine la tête pour voir son invité surprise poser ses chaussures et s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?", grogna-t-il.

Aomine étira un rictus en passant dans la cuisine, "J'viens te tenir compagnie."

"T'as pas d'entraînement ?", demanda Kagami en se redressant finalement.

"Pas avant la fin d'après-midi." Daiki réapparut dans le salon avec deux canettes de bière. Il en tendit une au propriétaire des lieux qui la prit sans rien dire et l'ouvrit.

Aomine se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté de lui et bu une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée avant de dessiner une grimace prononcée, "Sérieux, t'es obligé d'acheter de la bière aussi dégueu ?"

"C'est la moins chère. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à arrêter de te servir comme si t'étais chez toi et ne pas en boire.", répondit Kagami sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

Le basané grogna mais ne répondit pas, et il posa aussi son regard sur l'écran, "C'est cet anime dont tout le monde parle en ce moment ?"

Taiga hocha la tête, "Ouais. C'est plutôt cool."

"C'est pas du tout réaliste.", fit remarquer Aomine alors qu'à l'écran, le personnage principal tuait une sorte d'immense monstre marin d'un seul coup de poing tellement puissant qu'il avait fait arrêter la pluie.

"C'est pas censé l'être.", répliqua le roux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant l'épisode avancer. Quand l'ending se lança, Kagami attrapa la télécommande pour lancer l'épisode suivant.

"J'aurais aimé être un super-héros", dit-il soudain alors que l'épisode commençait. Aomine tourna la tête vers lui avec un haussement de sourcils. Il y avait un air un peu triste dans ses yeux rouges et il soupira lourdement en laissant son dos reposer sur le dossier du canapé.

"Je suppose qu'on l'a tous voulu à un moment de notre vie.", continua-t-il en fixant le plafond, "Certains ont réussi, ils sont devenus des héros. Des médecins qui sauvent des vies, des scientifiques qui inventent des remèdes aux maladies, des pompiers, des policiers. Tu vois, des gens utiles aux autres, que l'on regarde avec respect et admiration. Et puis, il y a moi. Un pauv'type pas capable de trouver un job, qui vit au crochet de son enfoiré de père et qui passe ses journées à regarder des animes en buvant des bières premier prix, qui entre par effraction chez son ex et qui se fait traîner devant la justice."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et Aomine le regarda sans rien dire. Il était un peu troublé par cette soudaine déclaration. Ce n'était pas souvent que son ami se laissait aller à ce genre de discours.

"J'suis pas un héros. Encore moins un super héros. J'suis juste... un raté."

"Oi Kagami, on peut savoir c'qui t'arrives là ? Ça te ressemble pas !", gronda Daiki d'une voix forte.

"Tu peux pas comprendre toi, t'as réussi dans la vie. T'es un basketteur renommé, t'as des tas de sponsors et de supporters. Tu vis dans une maison et t'as les moyens de vivre aisément sans l'aide de personne. En comparaison, regarde ma vie. Regarde ma piaule !"

Aomine soupira. C'était vrai que Kagami vivait dans un immeuble modeste, dans un petit appartement tout aussi modeste, mais il n'avait pas non plus à s'en plaindre. En réalité Daiki, lui, aimait beaucoup être ici. Il trouvait à ce petit endroit quelque chose de convivial et de chaleureux. Mais s'il le disait, Kagami rétorquerait qu'il dirait ça juste pour essayer de le ménager et de lui remonter le moral.

"Tu nous fais ta crise des 25 ans Taiga ?", demanda-t-il.

Kagami lui lança un regard courroucé, "C'est pas drôle."

Le basané ricana en donnant un tape dans l'épaule de son ami, "Allez bro, tu devrais vraiment sortir un peu plus souvent, rester là tout seul a tendance à te déprimer. Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, on va aller s'amuser un peu !"

"J'ai pas envie. J'ai eu une semaine de merde et demain je commence à travailler pour Akashi, c'est pas le bon moment pour moi pour sortir faire la fête.", répondit le roux en faisant la moue.

"Eh, je me souviens pas t'avoir donné le choix !"

Kagami le regarda avec un air agacé avant d'abandonner et de soupirer, "Ok. Mais on rentrera pas trop tard, vu ?"

"Ça marche !"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kagami s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible et lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du soleil qui envahissait sa chambre lui brûla la rétine, si bien qu'il referma immédiatement les paupières. Il poussa un long grognement d'inconfort. Il avait une méchante gueule de bois. Son réveil sonnait à coté de sa tête, lui vrillant les tympans. Il tâtonna pour attraper son portable et entrouvrit à peine les yeux pour presser la touche d'arrêt. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le silence se fit.

Il resta un instant étendu, respirant profondément. Il avait un bataillon de tambours dans le crâne et un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il tenta de se remettre les événements de la veille à l'esprit. Il était sortit avec Daiki aux alentours de 22h. Ils étaient allés dans un club, ils avaient commencé la soirée par une vodka, peut-être deux... et ensuite, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le trou noir.

"Merde...", grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Il avait son premier jour comme secrétaire d'Akashi aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir la gueule de bois. Enfoiré d'Aomine qui l'avait forcé à sortir. Il allait lui faire payer.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit en provenance de la cuisine et il se redressa d'un bond, une bien mauvaise idée puisque cela intensifia son mal de tête. Il appuya une main contre son crâne en grimaçant. Il tendit l'oreille et il entendit d'autres bruits. Des bruits de vaisselle et de sachets qu'on froisse, comme si quelqu'un fouillait dans ses placards. Il fronça les sourcils. Daiki était ici ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas rentré chez lui s'il était trop saoul.

Kagami réussit à se lever à grand peine de son lit et il dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il resta une seconde immobile, le temps que le monde s'arrête de tourner autour de lui, et il traîna lentement des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas Aomine qui se trouvait là, mais une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et des yeux verts cerclés de grands cils. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt –celui qu'il portait la veille–, et ses jambes nues se balançaient dans le vide alors qu'elle était nonchalamment assise sur le comptoir, un mug entre les mains.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en le voyant et lui sourit, "Je me suis permise de faire du café, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. ", dit-elle tout naturellement.

Taiga ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bordel, il était rentré avec quelqu'un. Et tout laissait à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir. Merde. La fille était vraiment jolie, mais ça craignait quand même. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à être tombée amoureuse de lui ou un truc du genre qui lui causerait des problèmes. Et si jamais ils ne s'étaient pas protégés et qu'elle tombait enceinte ? Ce serait le pire ! Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était l'horreur.

La jeune femme sembla deviner ses inquiétudes à son teint livide et elle esquissa un sourire amusé, "Ne t'inquiète pas, on a utilisé un préservatif. Et pour moi, ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Ce n'est pas pour trouver du sérieux que je sors en boite. Dès que je serai partie, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi."

Il soupira de soulagement et elle ajouta, "Mais je peux au moins finir mon café ?"

Il hocha la tête, "Je suppose que oui." Elle sourit. Il s'approcha pour prendre un autre mug et se servir aussi. Il allait avoir besoin de boire au moins un litre entier de café pour survivre à sa première journée de boulot avec cette gueule de bois.

La jeune femme termina sa tasse alors qu'il commençait la sienne et elle sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra à nouveau une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle portait une courte robe rouge et un perfecto en cuir noir. Elle s'approcha de Kagami et écrasa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il leva la tête avec surprise et elle lui sourit, "Merci pour cette nuit.", miaula-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle partit et Taiga entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il resta interdit pendant quelques instants avant de secouer doucement la tête en soupirant et de finir son café. Il avala une aspirine et passa ensuite rapidement sous la douche. Il enfila son unique costume, celui qu'il avait déjà porté pour des tas d'entretiens d'embauche foireux et ajusta la cravate devant le miroir.

Une fois prêt à partir, il attrapa son téléphone, ses clés, et il sortit en verrouillant derrière lui. En sortant dans la rue, il dû plisser les yeux pour supporter la luminosité. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en condition d'affronter cette journée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement, malgré sa gueule de bois et le petit contretemps de sa conquête, il était dans les temps. Alors qu'il marchait vers l'arrêt de bus, il composa le numéro d'Aomine et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Le basané finit par décrocher après 6 ou 7 sonneries, "Kagami, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle si tôt ?", grogna-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Parce qu'à cause de toi, je dois aller bosser avec une gueule de bois de dingue. Je t'avais dis que je voulais pas sortir, mais il a fallu que t'insistes ! En plus quand je me suis réveillé, y'avait cette fille dans ma cuisine et-"

"Oho, ouais j'me souviens", ricana Daiki en le coupant, "Cette fille était hyper chaude ! Et il a pas fallu qu'elle te chauffe bien longtemps pour que tu lui roules une grosse pelle d'ailleurs."

"Putain arrête de te marrer c'est pas drôle du tout !", rugit Taiga en crispant sa main sur son téléphone, "Je jure que la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue."

"Alors vous avez passé la nuit ensemble hein ? C'était bien ?"

"T'as pas entendu c'que j'viens d'te dire !?"

"Ecoute, tu peux t'énerver tant que tu veux, je suis sûr que ça t'as fait du bien de sortir et de te lâcher un peu. C'est juste que tu t'en rends pas encore compte. Maintenant, j'aimerais retourner pioncer alors passe une bonne première journée au service d'Akashi, à plus !"

"Aomi-", trop tard, la tonalité résonnait déjà, signe que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Kagami jura en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche. Enfoiré d'Aomine, il avait de sérieux comptes à lui rendre.

En arrivant devant la tour, Kagami leva les yeux, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Le bâtiment en béton blanc couvert de grandes fenêtres et de baies vitrées s'élevait fièrement dans le ciel sur au moins 25 ou 30 étages. Le logo de l'Empire Akashi était dessiné en gros sur la façade au dessus de la porte d'entrée. On devinait sans mal que les lieux étaient le siège d'une des entreprises les plus influentes du Japon –et même à l'échelle mondiale.

Devant cet édifice symbole de prestige, le jeune homme se sentait petit et insignifiant, et une boule d'anxiété se forma au creux de son ventre. Il n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil, et pourtant. Il avala sa salive et entra d'un pas légèrement hésitant.

A l'intérieur, les plafonds étaient hauts et la décoration était épurée, élégante, et d'un bon goût certain. Kagami regarda autour de lui. Momoi ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails et il ne savait pas vraiment à qui est-ce qu'il devait s'adresser. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait le bureau d'Akashi. Il conclut que le plus simple serait de s'adresser à la réceptionniste qui se trouvait derrière un large comptoir en marbre blanc. Il s'approcha et ses pas résonnèrent dans le grand espace silencieux.

"Heum... excusez-moi...", commença-t-il doucement.

La femme lui offrit un sourire poli, "Bonjour, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?"

Kagami souffla un petit rire nerveux en essayant un sourire maladroit, "Bonjour. Oui, en fait, je- je suis le remplaçant de la secrétaire d'Akashi Seijuro. Je dois commencer aujourd'hui, mais on ne m'a rien expliqué et... Je ne sais pas vraiment où est-ce que je suis censé aller."

"Oh, vous êtes Kagami Taiga-san, c'est bien ça ?"

Il hocha la tête, "C'est ça."

La femme prit un téléphone de son support fixe et le porta à son oreille, "Akashi-sama, Kagami-san est arrivé. Très bien je vous l'envoie.", elle raccrocha, "Akashi-sama vous attend.", elle lui désigna l'ascenseur, "Son bureau se trouve au dernier étage."

Kagami hocha la tête, "Merci beaucoup." Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Malgré le nombre impressionnant d'étages, l'habitacle s'arrêta très vite au niveau demandé et les porte s'ouvrirent sur une grande pièce rectangulaire. Et devant la porte de l'ascenseur, un grand sourire l'accueillit.

"Tu es à l'heure Kagamin, je suis fière de toi !", chantonna la voix de Momoi. Elle portait une jupe à pinces noir, un chemisier crème, une veste de tailleur cintrée dont elle avait retroussé les manches et des escarpins en cuir noir.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, "J'ai toujours été ponctuel."

"Oh vraiment ?", elle gloussa, "Enfin peu importe ! Si tu es ponctuel c'est très bien, car Seijuro ne tolérera aucun retard !"

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et le jeune homme déglutit. Il avait intérêt à faire toujours très attention à l'heure. Il regarda autour de lui. Les murs extérieurs n'étaient que des fenêtres et le sol était recouvert de moquette blanche. Il y avait une kitchenette, deux grands canapés et une table basse couverte de magazines, quelques plantes et un large bureau en bois.

"C'est ton bureau", expliqua la rose, "Ça te plaît ?"

Il hocha la tête. Que l'endroit lui plaise ou non, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon. La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour resserrer la cravate de son ami qui loucha pour la regarder faire, puis elle le regarda d'un air satisfait, avant de froncer les sourcils, "Tu as un peu mauvaise mine, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Ouais. J'ai juste un peu la gueule de bois", soupira-t-il, et en voyant que son interlocutrice allait le disputer, il s'empressa d'ajouter, "C'est Aomine qui m'as forcé à sortir avec lui !"

Elle soupira de désespoir, "Dai-chan... Quel crétin. Il savait pourtant que tu travaillais aujourd'hui ! Enfin bref. Tu as vu Dai-chan hier alors ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de la proposition qu'il a eue ?"

Taiga afficha une expression curieuse, "Non. Quelle proposition ?"

Momoi sourit et balaya le sujet d'un geste gracile de la main, "Rien du tout. Il t'en parlera s'il en a envie. Pour l'instant, est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?"

"Je suppose que oui."

La rose sourit affectueusement, comme une mère sourirait à son enfant pour l'encourager lors de son premier jours d'école, "Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer."

Elle le prit par la main et ouvrit un battant de l'imposante double porte dans le fond de la pièce, les faisant pénétrer dans le bureau d'Akashi. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute le bureau le plus grand que Kagami ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Il était immense et divisé en plusieurs espaces. Il y avait un salon avec un minibar et même une télévision, une table de réunion –même si Kagami doutait que beaucoup de réunions aient lieu ici–, un panier de basket était accroché à un mur, tout près d'un aquarium qui devait faire bien deux mètres de long et dans lequel nageaient des tas de poissons colorés, et bien sûr, au fond trônait l'immense bureau d'Akashi, en forme de U.

Le jeune homme y était installé, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il leur fit signe d'attendre une minute et Taiga en profita pour regarder encore une fois autour de lui. Il remarqua le sac et la veste de Momoi posés sur un canapé, et son ordinateur portable sur une table basse. Elle avait emmené de quoi travailler ici, puisqu'elle lui avait promit d'être là pour l'aider à s'intégrer les premiers jours.

"Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?", lui proposa-t-elle doucement.

"Je veux bien un verre d'eau", accepta-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait la bouche sèche. Elle lui servit et il la remercia avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

"Excusez-moi pour l'attente", la voix d'Akashi s'éleva soudain après qu'il ait raccroché le téléphone. Il se leva de son large fauteuil et s'approcha d'un pas élégant.

"Ce n'est rien, tu travailles après tout !", assura joyeusement Momoi.

Akashi lui adressa un sourire doux avant de reprendre un air impassible en se retournant vers Kagami qui se raidit instinctivement, "Kagami."

"Akashi... –sama."

"J'espère que tu pourras te montrer à la hauteur de ce que Satsuki m'a dit de toi."

Taiga tourna vivement la tête vers la rose qui lui adressa un _thumb up_ encourageant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à son sujet ? Il hocha néanmoins la tête, "Je ferai en sortes de te- heum, de vous satisfaire."

Il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue. D'habitude, il tutoyait Akashi et n'utilisait aucun suffixe honorifique derrière son nom, mais ici, dans la mesure où il travaillait pour lui, il allait devoir le faire.

"Satsuki t'apprendra tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. J'attends que tu sois parfaitement autonome d'ici la fin de la semaine."

"Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Je ne me contenterai pas de _ton_ mieux. Je veux _le_ mieux.", expliqua Akashi de sa voix menaçante qui ferait frémir n'importe qui.

"T-très bien."

Ainsi Kagami passa le reste de la journée à se faire coacher par son amie et à apprendre les bases du secrétariat. Il finit par remarquer la bague de fiançailles à son doigt et il la félicita chaudement. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Momoi reçut un message d'Aomine : "J'ai accepté leur proposition. Le shooting est mercredi prochain."

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que je pense que ce sera le dernier avant un petit moment, bien malheureusement. Eh oui, le bac c'est dans cinq petites semaines et comment vous dire que j'ai à peine commencé à réviser (ha ! de qui je me moque moi? j'ai pas encore commencé à réviser du tout, et mon oral d'espagnol qui est dans moins de trois semaines je suis maaaaaal !)**

 **Bref. Du coup, je sais pas. Si j'ai de bons retours sur ce chapitre, peut-être que je mettrai le chapitre 5 qui est déjà fini avant les épreuves. A voir.**

 **Mais après, faut voir le bon coté des choses : quand j'en aurai fini avec le bac (ma dernière épreuve c'est l'anglais le 27 juin) j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire, ce qui veut dire des chapitres plus fréquents !**

 **J'ai tellement d'inspiration pour cette fiction, ça me frustre trop de pas avoir le temps d'écrire ! ;-;**

 **Encore un immense merci aux personnes qui favorisent, suivent et reviewent cette fiction ! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que ça vous plait ! *-* Et un _special thanks_ à Vyersdra grâce à qui j'ai pu retrouver l'auteur de la fanfiction dont je parlais dans la note du prologue, et que je désespérais de retrouver.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : _Aomine découvre le monde du mannequinat et fait quelques rencontres. Est-ce que cet univers le charmera ? Suspeeeense._**

 **Voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5** \- Smile for the camera

Daiki baissa la tête puis la releva plusieurs fois, faisant passer ses yeux bleus du carré de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts à la façade du bâtiment devant lequel il se trouvait. C'était un gratte-ciel haut d'une quinzaine d'étages dans Shibuya, dont la façade d'un blanc frais était trouée de fenêtres.

C'était la bonne adresse, et cet endroit puait l'argent et le paraître à des kilomètres. Daiki esquissa une moue ennuyée. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de lieu où l'apparence primait sur tout le reste, et à cet instant précis, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté de venir ici. Sans doute à cause de sa conversation avec Momoi quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait toujours eu un très grand pouvoir de persuasion sur lui.

Il soupira. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté et qu'il était venu jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il se redressa fièrement et passa la porte automatique. A l'intérieur du vaste hall se trouvaient plusieurs personnes assises sur des canapés, patientant sûrement en tournant les pages de magazines de mode. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches de publicité pour de grandes marques de vêtements ou d'accessoires sur lesquelles posaient des mannequins, hommes ou femmes, dans des positions non naturelles et affichant des expressions faciales proches de celles d'une personne en état de mort cérébrale.

C'est ce qu'Aomine avait toujours trouvé ridicule dans le mannequinat. Pourquoi ces personnes devaient-elles toujours être comme ça sur les clichés ? Ou bien même lorsqu'elles défilaient. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu de sourires sur leurs visages, de ce qu'il en avait vu sur les magazines de Momoi. Pourquoi ne montraient-ils pas un peu plus de joie de vivre ? C'était un mystère.

Alors qu'il pensait, une femme en tailleur de couturier s'approcha de lui. Elle avait un calepin dans les mains et une oreillette.

"Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?", demanda-t-elle avec la politesse réglementaire, mais Daiki ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard un rien dédaigneux qu'elle lui lança. Sûrement faisait-il tache ici avec son jean, son t-shirt et sa veste en cuir délavé.

Il prit sur lui. "J'ai rendez-vous pour une shooting photo pour la marque Strength," expliqua-t-il.

La femme baissa les yeux sur son calepin, "Vous êtes Aomine Daiki-san ?"

Il hocha la tête et elle cocha quelque chose sur son calepin avec un critérium avant de lui désigner l'ascenseur et de lui indiquer l'étage auquel il devait se rendre.

"Je préviens Hikaru-san de votre arrivée," termina-t-elle d'un ton revêche en s'éloignant déjà.

Aomine lui envoya un dernier regard mauvais en l'injuriant intérieurement pour sa politesse discutable et il monta dans l'ascenseur en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à faire qu'à des gens comme ça. Le cas échéant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme très longtemps.

Les portes métalliques se rouvrirent au treizième étage sur un couloir bordé de portes. Il sortit de la cabine et leva la tête pour voir une plaque accrochée au mur à coté du bouton d'appel. _Stength_ était inscrit en lettres noires. Alors chaque étage appartenait à une marque différente.

Il fit à nouveau face au couloir et s'y engagea sans trop savoir où aller. A coté de chaque porte était inscrit à quelle pièce elle correspondait, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Devait-il se rendre dans la salle de repos, dans le vestiaire, ou bien directement dans la pièce shooting qui se trouvait au fond ?

Alors qu'il déambulait, une porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée juste devant lui et il se la prit de plein fouet dans le visage avec une telle force qu'il tomba sur la moquette. Il porta instinctivement une main à son nez en plissant les yeux sous la douleur du choc, alors même qu'il comprenait à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

"Oh mon dieu !" entendit-il crier, "Je suis désolé !"

Il ouvrit les yeux alors que la personne qui l'avait assommé venait de s'accroupir devant lui, un air de vive inquiétude –et aussi de panique– sur le visage. Il gardait les mains en suspend, semblant vouloir le toucher mais hésiter, avoir peur de lui faire encore mal.

"Je suis _vraiment_ _terriblement_ désolé ! Je- je ne savais pas que vous étiez derrière la porte et- oh mon dieu mais vous saignez !"

En effet, Daiki sentait quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa main couvrant son nez et lorsqu'il la retira, il eut le loisir de la retrouver pleine de sang.

"Bordel," grogna-t-il en la plaquant de nouveau sur son visage pour éviter que le liquide rouge ne tache ses vêtements –en cause perdue, car quelques gouttes atterrirent tout de même sur son haut.

Finalement, son agresseur involontaire sortit un mouchoir en papier et lui tendit, "Tenez, pour arrêter le saignement –wah je suis tellement désolé ! Oh la la, il y en a sur votre t-shirt aussi ! Je suis désolé ! Je vous paierai le pressing pour vous dédommager. Désolé, désolé !"

Aomine fronça les sourcils et il prit le mouchoir. Est-ce que ce type allait finir par arrêter de se répandre en excuses ? C'était agaçant, et puis sa voix rendue aiguë par la panique était énervante. De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait, ils ne pouvaient plus rien y changer, alors il était inutile de s'excuser autant de fois d'affilée.

"Venez, je vais vous emmener aux toilettes pour que vous puissiez vous nettoyer."

L'inconnu se redressa et il aida Daiki à en faire de même, malgré qu'il n'ait pas besoin de son assistance, et quelques pas plus tard, ils étaient dans les toilettes.

Aomine s'appuya sur le lavabo et il ouvrit le robinet. Il commença par rincer ses mains avant de s'occuper de son visage, en évitant soigneusement de trop toucher à son nez douloureux. Il n'avait pas l'air cassé au moins, c'était déjà ça. L'autre jeune homme attendait près de la porte, le fixant d'un air anxieux.

"C'est bon, je vais bien," grogna Daiki, agacé.

Cela fit tressaillir l'autre garçon dont les joues se colorèrent de rouge, "Désolé !" s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant vivement.

Le basané soupira. Il tira quelques feuilles de sopalin du distributeur pour essuyer ses mains et son visage, puis il examina son t-shirt dans le miroir. Pas sûr qu'il arrive à faire partir ces taches de sang. Il demanderait peut-être à Kagami, il était plus doué que lui pour tout ce qui était ménager, que ce soit la lessive, le rangement ou la cuisine. Quoi que, ce type-là avait bien dit qu'il lui paierait le pressing ?

Enfin pour l'instant, ça la foutait un peu mal de se présenter avec un haut gris taché de rouge. Il ferma son blouson. Ça ferait l'affaire. Il se retourna ensuite vers le garçon qui lui avait envoyé la porte dans le nez.

"Je m'appelle Aomine Daiki, je suis là pour un shooting. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où est-ce que je dois aller ?" demanda-t-il. Puisqu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un, autant en profiter pour lui demander son chemin.

L'inconnu hocha la tête, "Oui ! Je vais vous conduire à Hikaru-san."

Parfait. Ils sortirent des toilettes et le garçon le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce qui indiquait shooting. Ils y entrèrent. L'endroit était plus petit que ce à quoi Aomine s'attendait. Il y avait contre le mur du fond une grande toile verte éclairée de tous les cotés par d'énormes projecteurs, une autre blanche à coté, et plusieurs accessoires traînaient tout autour. Il y avait des altères et des barres de traction, des battes de baseball et des ballons de différents sports, dont de basket. Le reste de la pièce était encombré de matériel. Il y avait entre autre d'autres projecteurs –probablement au cas où un lâcherait pendant un shooting–, une table avec un ordinateur, une autre avec un petit buffet, il y avait aussi des chaises hautes et une grosse sono.

Sept ou huit personnes se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce et discutaient en petits groupes de deux ou trois. Aucune ne se retourna en les entendant entrer, et il fallut que la personne qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici se manifeste pour que l'on daigne enfin les remarquer.

"Hikaru-san, Aomine-san est arrivé," dit-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambées d'un homme qui se tenait près de l'ordinateur.

Il leva les yeux de son café et tourna la tête vers Daiki qui s'approchait à son tour. Le basané n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge. Il avait l'air jeune, mais avait quelques cheveux grisonnants, alors il ne l'était probablement pas tant que ça. Il avait bien vieillit en tout cas, car il n'avait pratiquement aucune ride et un teint frais. Il dessina un grand sourire à l'attention du basketteur.

"Parfait, nous n'attendions plus que vous Aomine-kun !" dit-il, "Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver votre chemin j'espère ?"

"Il m'a guidé," répondit Daiki en désignant le garçon du menton.

"Sakurai-kun ?", demanda-t-il, et Aomine hocha la tête. Hikaru eut un rictus, "Très bien. L'important est que vous voyez arrivé à destination ! Et bien d'ailleurs, Sakurai-kun va vous conduire au maquillage. Le second mannequin y est déjà, vous pourrez le rencontrer."

Le second mannequin ? Aomine pensa qu'on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il y aurait un second mannequin. Enfin, pas qu'il avait demandé, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit. Il ne posa pas de question et suivit son guide jusqu'à une autre salle.

Il y avait cinq grands miroirs entourés de lumières accrochés au mur au dessus de tablettes sur lesquelles reposaient des cosmétiques. Une personne était déjà installée devant un miroir mais lui tournait le dos, faisant plutôt face à une jeune femme penchée sur lui, pinceau en main. Ce qui frappa le basané en premier fut le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. La radio tournait en fond sonore, mais pas un mot n'était prononcé par les deux personnes.

"Sakura-san, le second mannequin est arrivé," annonça Sakurai.

La jeune femme se redressa et détailla Daiki du regard. L'autre personne tourna également la tête pour le regarder. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura désigna un siège.

"Asseyez-vous là, je vais appeler Rika."

"Rika-san est une autre maquilleuse," glissa Sakurai, "Allez-y, tout va bien se passer."

Aomine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait comme ça ? Comme à un enfant apeuré. Il n'avait pas peur, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que tout se passerait bien. Ce n'était que du maquillage, ça n'allait pas le tuer ! Il grogna tout de même un remerciement et alla prendre place pendant que son guide repartait, et que la première maquilleuse changeait aussi de pièce.

La personne à coté de laquelle il s'était assit en profita pour prendre la parole.

"Bonjour," commença-t-il en étirant un large sourire.

Daiki tourna la tête vers lui, "Salut," dit-il presque froidement.

"Tu es Aomine Daiki-san, c'est ça ? " continua l'autre, "Hikaru-san m'a parlé de toi. C'est la première fois que tu poses, pas vrai ? Tu es stressé ?"

Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce type avec toutes ses questions ? Ils n'étaient pas à une quelconque sorte d'interrogatoire. Aomine aurait voulu l'ignorer, mais il se sentit obligé de répondre, compte tenu du fait qu'il était coincé dans la même pièce que lui et qu'il ne pouvait de ce fait pas fuir la conversation.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être stressé. Ce n'est que quelques photos."

L'autre jeune homme gloussa, "C'est ce que tu penses pour l'instant, mais une fois qu'on se retrouve en face de l'objectif, c'est vraiment intimidant ! Mais tu t'en rendras compte tout à l'heure"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le basketteur eut un léger mouvement de recul instinctif. Qui était cet énergumène ? Et puis c'était quoi son objectif là ? Lui faire peur ? Et bien ça ne marcherait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à être facilement intimidé, et ce n'était certainement pas une pauvre séance photo qui allait l'effrayer.

"On verra bien," dit-il tout simplement en tournant la tête, espérant qu'ainsi, l'autre cesserait de parler.

"Je me souviens que la première fois que je me suis retrouvé devant un appareil dans une vraie salle de shooting, j'était vraiment mal-à-l'aise !"

Raté. Ce gars semblait vraiment décidé à bavarder. Cependant, Aomine s'en fichait pas mal de ses histoires, alors il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, tout en pensant à Kagami qui devait en baver avec Akashi. Sérieusement, il le plaignait. Travailler pour ce type –en temps que son secrétaire personnel qui plus est– ça ne devait pas être de tout repos. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place. Pour l'instant, tout avait l'air de s'être relativement bien passé et avec l'aide de Satsuki, il avait rapidement acquis les bases du secrétariat, mais bon. Avec Akashi, tout était possible, et il pourrait très bien en faire voire de toutes les couleurs à Taiga.

La maquilleuse réapparut accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme et la pipelette assise à coté de lui se tut enfin. La maquilleuse répondant au nom de Rika le maquilla avec soin, et lui fallut serrer les dents lorsqu'elle appuyait un peu trop sur son nez encore douloureux en appliquant le fond de teint.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts, maquillés et coiffés. Ils passèrent à l'habillage. Chacun avait cinq tenues rangées dans des housses de protection numérotées. Ils enfilèrent la numéro un, un ensemble short/t-shirt/baskets confortable, et vraisemblablement destiné à la musculation. L'ensemble de Daiki était dans les teintes de bleu et gris, et celui de l'autre mannequin était de plusieurs nuances de noir et de bleu ciel.

C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Aomine sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre quand il entra à nouveau dans la pièce de shooting et qu'on lui demanda de se placer devant le fond vert tout en lui donnant des informations diverses. L'autre mannequin s'installa sur une chaise haute en attendant.

Finalement, le basané commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire au maquillage, car la vue de l'objectif du gros appareil professionnel devant lui lui donnait comme le vertige. On lui disait de prendre la pose, puis d'avoir l'air naturel. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire les deux en même temps ! On lui disait de se décrisper, mais il n'arrivait pas à desserrer les dents ou à garder les épaules lâches. C'était terrible, et il fut prit d'une irrépressible envie de fuir.

Il voyait du coin des yeux Hikaru-san discuter à voix basse avec le type derrière l'ordinateur sur lequel arrivaient les clichés du photographe, et tous les deux semblaient contrariés. Finalement, Hikaru demanda au photographe d'arrêter et il demanda à Aomine d'aller s'asseoir. Ça avait été une catastrophe, mais le basketteur se trouva bien heureux de ne plus être sous le feu des projecteurs.

"Kise, à ton tour"

Le mannequin sauta de sa chaise et prit place devant le fond vert. Daiki regardait, et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui avait une telle aisance, une telle classe. Il passait d'un sourire victorieux à une mine sérieuse et concentrée en un battement de cil, il prenait la pose avec une telle facilité que cela semblait être une seconde nature qui lui était vraiment totalement naturelle. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie, ou bien d'avoir ça dans le sang. La lumière jouait dans ses cheveux et faisaient briller ses yeux dorés. Il était parfait. Éblouissant. C'était un vrai mannequin.

Au bout d'un moment, il quitta lui aussi le fond vert pour revenir à sa place. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau posée sur sa chaise et en bu presque la moitié. Il avait l'air fatigué, et Daiki pensa qu'il ne savait pas que prendre des photos était une activité épuisante.

"Alors ? C'est pas si facile que ça, hein !" chantonna-t-il, et Aomine se demanda s'il disait ça pour se moquer de lui ou non.

"J'avais jamais fait ça avant !", dit-il pour se défendre.

L'autre rit, "Il faut un début à tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir."

"Vous repassez en loge, on va faire la 4 tout de suite," leur indiqua Hikaru.

"Ok"

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce où ils s'étaient changés et passèrent la quatrième tenue. En la sortant de sa housse, Aomine ne put retenir un sourire. C'était des vêtements de basket. Bordeaux, avec des liserai blancs et le logo de la marque en noir imprimée dans le dos.

"Tu es basketteur, c'est bien ça ?" demanda le mannequin –Kise, c'est bien ça ? – en lui souriant

"Ouais."

"Tu aimes ça ?"

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ? Bien sûr qu'il aimait le basket, il ne serait pas basketteur professionnel sinon ! Non mais ce type était totalement idiot, ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement.

"Peut-être que tu seras plus à l'aise en faisant quelque chose que tu aimes. Et n'oublie pas de respirer," lui conseilla le blond avant de quitter le vestiaire.

Dès qu'Aomine se plaça devant le fond vert, on lui envoya un ballon et on lui demanda de jouer. Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il était censé jouer avec si peu d'espace, car même si on avait installé un panier, il n'avait même pas la place de s'éloigner suffisamment pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'un trois points. Mais de toute façon, les trois points n'étaient pas sa spécialité et il préférait de loin dunker.

Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer longuement. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour oublier qu'une personne en face de lui était prête à le mitrailler de photos. Il s'imagina au milieu d'un stade bondé, avec son équipe. Il était sur le parquet, dans son uniforme, haletant et en sueur. Il avait la balle, il devait marquer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était concentré sur une seule chose : la victoire. Il commença par dribler habilement, faisant passer la balle entre ses jambes, derrière son dos, il effectua une rotation comme s'il évitait un adversaire, et puis, malgré le peu d'élan qu'il avait pu prendre, il sauta pour rentrer le ballon dans le panier en s'y accrochant une seconde avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol. Un dunk parfait.

Il s'arrêta un instant et souffla. Il entendit Hikaru et le photographe lui demander de continuer comme ça. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Kise. Le mannequin le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants d'admiration. Il semblait ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir, et Daiki se sentit presque gêné par ces yeux dorés qui ne le quittaient plus. Le blond étira un sourire et Aomine pu lire sur ses lèvres un « bravo ».

Il lui rendit son sourire, mais c'était un sourire satisfait et fier. Dans tes dents Kise ! Tu pensais que j'aurais peur ? Mais Aomine Daiki n'a peur de rien.

Il ramassa le ballon qui avait roulé et continua. Il le fit tourner sur son doigt, dribla encore, marqua quelques autres paniers avant qu'Hikaru ne lui dise d'arrêter. Il retourna à sa place et s'empressa de prendre sa bouteille. Ça avait été presque aussi fatiguant qu'un vrai entrainement.

Kise prit sa place. Lui portait une tenue blanche et vert d'eau. Il prit le ballon et Daiki se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Est-ce qu'il savait seulement jouer au basket ? Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque quand il le vit commencer à dribler avec une aisance déconcertante, faire passer la balle entre ses jambes, derrière son dos, puis dunker avec précision. Waouh. Il avait l'impression de se voir jouer. Alors ce gars savait jouer au basket finalement ?

"Ok, tous les deux maintenant !" finit par ordonna Hikaru.

Daiki rejoignit Kise devant le fond vert et le blond lui lança un sourire joueur.

"Ne sois pas trop dur avec moi, je ne suis qu'un débutant"

Le basané fit claquer sa langue contre son palet et un fronça un sourcil, "T'es tout sauf un débutant de ce que je viens de voir."

Le blond ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'un regard mystérieux. Pour leur shooting double, ils se firent quelques passes avant de passer aux bloques et divers vols de balle. Kise se défendait vraiment bien, et Aomine avait du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas une carrière de basketteur derrière lui. Pourtant, le nom de Kise ne lui disait vraiment rien. Mais il pourrait toujours se renseigner sur internet à l'occasion.

Après les phots en situation de jeu, le photographe les avait photographiés prenant la pose. Daiki avait été un peu moins à l'aise avec ça, mais apparemment, il s'en était tout de même sorti. Presque une heure et demie plus tard, Hikaru leur annonça qu'ils avaient fini. Après le basket, Aomine avait été joueur de base-ball, volleyeur et coureur. Le volley avait été une catastrophe, et il s'était juré que jamais il ne ferait de volley.

Kise et lui purent remettre leurs vêtements avant de rejoindre Hikaru. L'homme les félicita calmement tous les deux pour leur coopération et leur raconta que les photos prises aujourd'hui apparaitraient dans le prochain numéro d'une revue de sport dont Daiki ne retint pas le nom. Il parla aussi d'affiches publicitaires.

"Eh bien Kise-kun, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez y aller," finit-il par dire à l'attention du blond.

Ce dernier le remercia et le salua avant de partir sans même un regard à Daiki qui se sentit un peu vexé qu'il ne lui dise même pas au revoir. Tout de même, ça aurait été la moindre des politesses. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en formaliser plus longtemps.

"Alors, Aomine-san, comment avez-vous trouvé votre première approche du monde du mannequinat ?" demanda Hikaru avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

Que répondre à ça ? Honnêtement, il n'avait pas énormément aimé. Il n'avait pas l'aisance requise et puis il n'était pas fan de se faire prendre en photo. Et puis, il n'y avait pas photo, il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit. Les grands sourires d'Hikaru qui lui apparaissaient empreints de toute l'hypocrisie du monde, le silence presque gênant pendant le maquillage, toute la lumière qui irradiait sur le paraître, tout ça le rendait malade. Au milieu de tout ce faux, la seule chose qui lui avait semblée vraie, c'était le sourire de Kise.

"C'était enrichissant", mentit-il par courtoisie.

"Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants d'avoir participé à ce shooting. Qu'un sportif de votre rang pose pour notre marque a de grandes chances de booster nos vente de façon non négligeable !"

C'était exactement ce dont il voulait parler. Tout était tellement superficiel dans le monde du mannequinat, et tout ce qui importait aux marques, c'était le profit. Il avait envie de lever son majeur à Hikaru et de partir sans un au revoir, mais à la place, il étira un sourire faux.

"C'est très bien pour vous."

"J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de travailler à nouveau ensemble Aomine-san!"

"Moi de même, Hikaru-san"

* * *

"Dai-chan ! Alors, ce shooting ? Est-ce que tu vas devenir un grand mannequin ?" demanda la voix joyeuse de Momoi aussitôt après qu'elle ait répondu au téléphone.

"Jamais de la vie," Daiki répliqua en grimaçant, "C'était horrible."

"Vraiment ? A ce point ? Tu es sûr de ne pas dramatiser un peu ?"

Le basketteur réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il dramatisait ? Eh bien... au moins, il avait pu rencontrer une personne plutôt intéressante. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu lui parler avant son départ. Il avait été impressionné par ses qualités de basketteur et pensa qu'il aimerait le revoir et joueur un véritable one-on-one contre lui.

Il sourit en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, "Oui, vraiment. C'était une horreur."

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour l'attente, le chapitre est plutôt court malheureusement... mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimé quand même !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. Je suis en pleine crise existentielle d'auteure actuellement, haha.. C'est à dire que j'ai perdu toute ma confiance en moi et que je trouve tout ce que j'écris profondément mauvais, ennuyeux, pauvre, lourd, etc. Je compte sur les vacances pour peut-être me regonfler, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera efficace. C'est très frustrant, mais j'ai peur que si je me force trop en trouvant ce que j'écris mauvais, je me retrouve à être totalement dégoûtée et à abandonner. C'est déjà arrivé, et j'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise. Alors je sais pas, je vais peut-être faire une pause..**

 **Bref ! Un immense merci aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que je ne sombre pas totalement dans la haine de mes écrits. Merci aussi aux personnes qui favorisent, qui suivent cette fic, et même juste aux lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage. C'est en pensant à vous tous que je me dis que je DOIS retrouver le courage d'écrire.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Kagami et Aomine subissent les 'taquineries' de ceux avec qui ils travaillent, et probablement d'autres trucs mais je chapitre est pas fini alors surprise !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
